


相干性过敏

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【Solo/Mendez】剧情向中长篇合集 [7]
Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, Solo/Mendez, 亨本, 特工组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 身为Beta无法感知信息素的Tony Mendez却总是一闻到Napoleon Solo的气味就打喷嚏。
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Tony Mendez
Series: 【Solo/Mendez】剧情向中长篇合集 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420903
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *9012年了依旧是ABO白痴的我瞎那个什么设定下的Alpha!Solo与Beta!Mendez

Solo优雅地在高脚椅上坐下。

“这是我从布鲁塞尔带回来的巧克力，”为了表明他的郑重及诚意，Solo特地将那盒看起来就香滑细腻的巧克力以揭开盖子的状态、朝原本安安静静坐在这个角落喝酒的Mendez推了过去，对方显然因自己的落座感到了些许惊慌，因为他那不停眨动的眼睛透露了这个讯息——就好像他完全不记得前几次Solo有这样搭讪过他似的：

“特地为你买的。”

Solo补充道，他的语气带着期待，眼神也是，而极具征服欲的信息素也在整个空间扩散开来。这对Alpha来说是极其正常的事。尤其当他还是一位来自CIA、受过专业训练的高级Alpha特工。这意味着，对于该在何时何地将自己的信息素控制在何种火候，他永远不会出错。但以目前Solo的状态来看，如果这不是在兰利的酒吧、酒吧里大部分人都是同样训练有素的特工们，恐怕他这会儿早就被两位数以上的Omega盯上了。

他适当地调整着自己的微笑，将它稳定在一个友善恳切的范围内并期望Mendez这回能接受这份小小的心意，那之后，温和而有分寸的救援专家Tony Mendez势必会做出一些作为回礼的举措，也许是回赠一份价值相当的礼物，也许是请他喝杯酒，也许……

Solo的幻想直到默默歪着头的Mendez低头看了一眼巧克力后打了个喷嚏才猝不及防地刹住了车。

“抱……抱歉，”因为这个喷嚏而略显狼狈的Mendez用抽出的手帕搓了搓鼻子，再抬头时，那双眼里的歉意不无对无法享用巧克力的惋惜，“我……偶尔会对巧克力过敏。”

似乎是为了应证自己这次也同样没在说谎，才刚语毕，Mendez又适时地打了个更大声的喷嚏。Solo当然对此有所预料，经历过前几次Mendez表现出的、各种大同小异的过敏症状，他对Mendez的喷嚏已经见怪不怪了。所以他娴熟地跨腿落地，想要借这个绝妙时机施以亲切关怀，却不想，Mendez比他抬起的脚更快一步地背过身去，他用大半个背对向Solo、同时拿手帕捂住了鼻子，闷闷地咳嗽了好几声。

意识到如果自己再杵在这里，很快Tony Mendez裸露在外的皮肤都会泛起一片红疹，Solo只好选择离开同时不忘带走导致Mendez又一次“感到不适”的过敏源。回到属于他的圆桌前，他悻悻地往嘴里塞了两颗巧克力。

“四年前，我为Sanders处理过一个不能被记录的任务。在去哈萨克斯坦的途中，我在萨马拉停留了一晚。没想到当晚我在安全屋附近的酒吧稍作休息时却遇到了埋伏，我受了伤，信息素也因为药物和伤口的影响变得不受控制，但我没想到，仅仅只是我无意识的失控，也在半径三公里的范围内引起了骚乱。”Solo扭头去看Mendez缩起来的身影，又对悠闲品着酒的Gaby伸直了十根手指，强调似的：“几乎半座城市的人都被我影响到了。包括Beta。”

“哦。”Gaby掏掏耳朵，一点也不掩饰她真的听腻了Solo这段说过上百遍的“光荣事迹”，“但Tony Mendez还是一看到你就打喷嚏了。”

还是个在特工行业摸爬滚打了二十年、早就对任何状况都波澜不惊的天才Beta。

“他真的不是对Alpha过敏吗？”Solo颇有点愤慨地用力嚼着巧克力，顶级美食在他嘴里变成了宣泄气馁的牺牲品，“这个世界上真的会有人对巧克力过敏？！”

完全不掩饰自己正在看戏的Gaby只是毫不客气地也给自己喂了两颗价值不菲的巧克力。

“如果他对某种人群过敏，他就不会在中情局待这么久还完成这么多任务了。”她享受着可可碱给她带来的愉悦，对Solo的批驳并未因此留太多情面，当然，有一部分原因是，她早就认为Napoleon Solo这种自以为（他也的确可以做到）任何Omega都能手到擒来的Alpha是时候该跌个跟头了、Illya指责过Gaby、说这就是当代社会中典型的Alpha歧视，而Gaby则解释她的这种心态仅仅只针对Solo本人而已。

“你为什么就是不肯承认他只是单单对你过敏？”

“我一直以为那是我的错觉。”Solo瞅向不远的角落里，还在断断续续用手帕擦鼻涕的Mendez，他猜测这会儿他的鼻头应该早就红透了，眼睛也必然因为不停的喷嚏变得水汪汪的，那会让他看起来很可怜、也很适合由他出面进行适当安慰。当然，他能做这一切的前提必须得是Mendez不要在看到他的五分钟内打出第一个喷嚏：

“毕竟这根本就不合理。”

Gaby对此的回答是又往嘴里扔了块巧克力，并用往上翻的眼睛告知Solo“你什么时候才能明白这真的不是你的错觉。”

——Tony Mendez也是真的一碰到Napoleon Solo就会出现严重的过敏症状。

这个问题困扰Solo有一阵子了。准确点说，是从他试图接近Tony Mendez开始，这个疑惑便自此盘踞。他对这号人物产生会兴趣原本就是个意外，即使以双重身份被Waverly招募后的三年内，他都依旧在用他出色的表现以抵偿自己在CIA的刑期，而当他终于卸下囚犯身份转为中情局正式特工并获准进入美国境内的那天，他的护照和相关入境手续还是在海关那儿遭遇了一些麻烦。一定是某个环节出了差错导致铁面无私的美国海关不愿相信Solo手上由的CIA出具的文件是真的——他们当然有理由对一个被通缉多年的文物大盗慎之又慎，当海关还在通过层层电话转接试图联系上兰利总部以验证Solo身份的真实性时，正巧在他后面不多久落地并在听说这儿有位“冒充中情局特工的可疑人物”后来查探个究竟的Tony Mendez用一通电话轻松搭救了他。

“我该如何感谢你呢？”

彼时Solo站在Mendez对面，看着这个沉默温和的Beta拘谨地把正要掏出的烟盒塞回口袋，他知道这样盯着初次见面的所谓同事不算礼貌，但他那会儿需要靠这种注视来将琐碎的、有关中情局鼎鼎大名的救援专家各种支离破碎的信息和这张和善的脸孔对上号。再者，只要他愿意，哪怕只是对着一只老鼠，他都能用上那种“我对你很感兴趣”的调情眼神。

“别客气。”Mendez垂下眼睑，避开Solo的目光，与此同时，他的鼻子不自然地拱了拱：“我只是刚好听Sanders说起过……”

他的话没能说完。不仅没说完，在Solo盯着他那双透着棕色柔光的漂亮眼睛时，他却抽搐起面部肌肉然后打了个响亮到引人侧目的喷嚏。

基于Solo作为Alpha这么多年来的人生经验，他从当时的尴尬中所领悟到的是另一种信息——这绝对是另一种特殊的、能够引起他注意的方式。这不是空穴来风的自信，他知道自己就是对所有人都有着致命的吸引力，他凛冽的信息素中一直有一种独一无二的辛香，他独特到甚至能对信息素趋近零反应的Beta产生影响，那是CIA始终不肯放弃说服他希望他继续为兰利服务的原因之一。于是乎，Mendez当时的异常只让Solo认为这是这位救援专家也对自己感兴趣的讯号：他可是伪装大师，他当然可以在半分钟内让自己鼻头通红、眼睛盈满水汽、让自己变得像一个等待被Alpha猎捕的诱人Omega，他得说他走过这么多国家见识过这么多不同的人，还从没有见到任何一位像Tony Mendez这么擅长迷惑人心的Beta。他认为自己绝对不是误会了什么，他向来喜欢势均力敌的对手，如果这位对手又恰巧是同事——

好在没过几天，当Solo在总部的走廊上凑到Mendez耳边做出邀约时，Mendez就用耳后的一大片疹子告诉Solo，这的确是个天大的误会。在后来的三个月里，Solo慢慢接受了这位Beta对某种布料过敏、对香水过敏、对奶酪过敏甚至于对咖啡因过敏，但是……

“巧克力？认真的？”Solo咽下橄榄，显然还没从现实的打击中回过神来，“要知道那一年，我在萨马拉的酒吧，半座城市的人都……”

当Solo再一次不厌其烦地、孜孜不倦地宣扬着他的信息素有多张扬、多令人难以抗拒时，Illya也学着自己的伴侣那样掏起了耳朵——他们早就能把这番了不得的经历一字不差地背下来了，当这段经历与他这几个月的烦心作对比，它除了显得Solo引以为傲的信息素在Tony Mendez面前一无是处之外没有任何意义。

“我还是要提醒你，Mendez是个相较于其他Beta来说，更……”Illya握着酒杯，严谨地想要从为数不多的几次合作中给出一个适当的概括，“……更保守的Beta，他虽然沉默寡言，但总是很可靠。”

“相信我，我以前没少接触这种冷淡的Beta。”

正因为每次他们相处不超过五分钟就会以Mendez惊天动地的喷嚏结尾，至今连一次合作机会都没得到过相反只得到过一个可笑误会的Solo环视了一圈酒吧，看吧，那几个正盯着他的Beta不就正好说明了这点？

“别告诉我，你最后也是用信息素征服对方的。”

“当然不是。事实上哪怕面对Omega，我也完全不需要信息素的帮助，”Solo挑挑眉毛，对着左斜方一个看了他很久的Beta回了个恰到好处的眼神，“你知道有一种东西叫人格魅力吗？”

不管有多熟悉Solo的“自信”，Illya的酒还是差点呛在了喉咙口。

“咳咳……看来你的‘魅力’在Mendez那儿行不通。”

这倒是挺大快人心的。Illya在内心想，Mendez是他仅有的、最欣赏的美国特工，因为只有过几次涉外合作的接触，他们还算不上是朋友，但即使如此，他和Mendez也绝对是每次见面都能热络聊上很久的友好关系。最初知道这样的人成为了Solo感兴趣的对象，他还暗自担心过一阵。好在Tony Mendez如同每次任务中的稳妥一样，再一次地没让他失望。他只是可惜，没能亲眼观赏一次Solo面对喷嚏连连的Mendez时脸上的窘迫到底有多精彩。

“但是为什么？”Solo又问，事实上他早就翻遍了各种有关于Beta的特质所做的研究和文献，就连他稀有的信息素都有相关的论证和探讨，然而在那海量的信息中没有任何一条资料表明Beta会对其他属性的信息素产生过敏症状——但凡有一例，如今的人类社会结构和庞大的Beta群体也不会史无前例地稳定了，“到底为什么？”

“没有为什么，没有人的人生能够处处顺遂。”Illya本想提出另一种可能，那就是Tony Mendez一直在假装过敏，这对Mendez来说可不是什么难事，他无非就是想用最简单的方式来拒绝Solo没有眼力见儿的邀请、委婉地告诉Solo“你最好离我远点儿我一点也不喜欢你”而已，不过他想了想，认为自己也不该在没有证据的情况下做出这种残酷的揣测：

“或者你可以试着考虑别再一靠近那个可怜的家伙就不要命地一样释放你那见鬼的信息素。”

“这不可能。”信息素对于一个Alpha来说是什么？是他的自尊，是他的骄傲，是他最珍贵的名片，是仅属于他的代名词，让他学会收敛信息素不去炫耀它或是利用它，不管从生理上还是心理上，他都没办法做到，“绝不可能。”

Solo斩钉截铁地说。

“那没办法了。”Illya晃晃脑袋，觉得比起上一种猜想，他更愿意相信Tony Mendez天生就是和Napoleon Solo不对盘，一个自以为谁都会屈服于他魅力和信息素之下的Alpha和一个偏偏碰到它就如碰到外星病毒一样的Beta，还能有什么解决办法？更重要的是，很显然如今Mendez越是对Solo避之不及，Solo就越想克服难关冲进对方的最后堡垒——

Alpha幼稚且无聊的好胜心啊……

“没办法喽。”

Illya喝光了酒，带着点幸灾乐祸对着脸上愈发阴云密布的Solo再次说道。

没办法？

Napoleon Solo最陌生的词显然就是“没办法”。毕竟那一年在萨马拉发生的意外，让他对自己的认知提升到了一个崭新的高度，他既不可能承认Tony Mendez就是对他过敏，也同样不可能承认自己对Tony Mendez束手无策，他是个能力超群的Alpha，这是从出生就注定的事，既然如此，他必须要用Alpha的方式来继续这一切。

“周末一起看比赛？”

Solo将半个身体探到Mendez桌前，才听到Solo声音就赶忙用脚点地推着椅子向后退的Mendez自然一副如临大敌的表情，他瞪圆的眼睛完全可以用惊恐来形容，当然，这种狰狞在看到Solo手上拿着的两张门票时即刻缓解了不少。

“我也是波士顿红袜队的忠实球迷。”

他扬了扬手中的票，不出所料地见到Mendez眼里的光正在变化，抛开身形来看，Solo认为Tony Mendez拥有一双全世界最会欺骗人的眼睛，那里面时时刻刻涌动的浅淡柔情总会让人错以为他是个下一秒就会涌出信息素勾起他人保护欲望的Omega，而相得益彰的胡子也同样被Solo评价为“全世界最适合留胡子的男性Beta”。

“这么巧……？”Mendez半信半疑地往前挪动了一点点并慢慢抬起了手臂，不过当属于Solo的气味直冲他鼻腔而去，心中警铃大作的他还是让即将触碰到门票的手指缩了回去，“VIP坐席的票可不好弄，你是从哪里……”

好在对话并未像往常硬生生中断而是按照Solo的设想进行了下去，Mendez显然开始对Solo表现出一定程度的好奇了（哪怕只是对这个同为球迷的身份感到好奇），Solo又甩甩手里的票，猜测它们在Mendez的眼中已经镀上了一层金并闪闪发光。这会儿，他倒不说自己对门票上的油墨过敏了，尽管这也有可能是因为他紧张地和Solo保持着两米开外的距离，Solo仍旧感到十分满意。他早该知道从对方的兴趣爱好入手会更有效的，不过老实说，此前他还并未认真到要去满世界打听Tony Mendez喜欢什么、不喜欢什么的地步，那源于他根本没想到这件事会演变成一场旷日持久的拉锯战。所以现在，他是真的想好好和这位看起来人畜无害温柔老实的Beta好好较一回劲了。

“只是几张NFL的门票而已。”Solo把门票轻放在Mendez的办公桌上，自己也站直了，这显得他又体贴Mendez可能会发生的过敏、又不那么咄咄逼人，“如果你喜欢的话，我还可以弄到有签名的棒球帽。”

Mendez的眼皮用力而迟缓地眨了一下，像是被提醒了什么。

“你不是忠实球迷吗？”Mendez抽抽鼻子，确认Solo的信息素还没那么浓烈后放胆拖着椅子又靠回了桌前，他拿过一张门票来回翻看，如果这不是Napoleon Solo拿来的，他现在应该已经小心翼翼地将这张珍贵的门票保护起来了，“难道你以前没有弄到过？”

喔。这个谨慎细致的Tony Mendez。

“……你也知道我最近才被准许回国。”Solo的笑容没有因突如其来的提问产生丝毫崩裂，他解释完，语气又突地蒙上了一层黯然，“以前我都只能依靠国外的网络才能看到比赛，你明白的，拿着啤酒，盯着小小的屏幕，做无用的助威呐喊。既然现在赶上了本赛季，你又刚好和我支持一样的球队——我以前真的不知道原来兰利总部有这么多人是洋基队的球迷——所以我才试着问问你，想看能不能……”

Solo适时地让不经意的倾诉戛然而止，他微微低下头，不忘轻叹口气，而眼角的余光里，Mendez看着他的目光竟也奇异地因为自己的叙述染上了哀愁。因为对方被自己轻易打动这样的事而感到些许愣怔听来很牵强，但Solo得承认，他在那个不经意的刹那，似乎被这么柔软的Tony Mendez打动了那么几秒。并且，他明确这绝对和好胜心无关。

“那我们……”Mendez咬咬下唇，当着Solo的面把其中一张门票郑重地揣进了一旁的公文包夹层里，“周六在机场见？”

“就这么说定了。”

Solo迅速探身将另一张门票拿走，与此同时，在空气中爆裂开的信息素让没来得及避开的Mendez又打了一个大大的喷嚏。

——没办法？

Solo瞥眼看向身边掀开三层口罩大吸了一口可乐的Mendez，抑制不住地想打开实时视讯给Illya看看什么叫没办法。这洋洋得意的想法早在和Mendez一起搭飞机来到休斯敦时就萌生了。同打听Tony Mendez所有信息一样早该想到的就是，他对这个Beta莫名其妙的所谓“过敏”没有办法，不代表Mendez本人对自己的过敏毫无办法。谁能忍受自己总是狂打喷嚏、皮肤发痒泛红呢？在成千上万种应对措施中，只有遭受病痛的当事人，才会知道什么才是最合适的解决之道。而对Tony Mendez来说，高领毛衣，毛线手套、三副叠加在一起的口罩和一顶印有红袜队标志的毛线帽显然就是可以不错过黄金观赏席位的最佳选择了。

“我出门前吃了几颗药，”像是感受到Solo从入座后就一直黏着在他身上的探究视线，Mendez弯了弯眼角以示自己在微笑后解释道：“它们能够在一定时间内减弱Beta对信息素的敏感性，不过因为有不可避免的副作用，所以药物研发部门也只给填写申请后核实确有需要的‘职员’发放。”

Solo的大脑完全没能及时处理这个关键信息，他只是紧紧盯着Mendez垂下的眼角，犹豫要不要想办法哄骗他拿下口罩好让自己看一看这个笑容的全貌。

“那你为什么还要全副武装？”

Solo想说的其实是你这么穿挺可爱的。但他不确定对着一个四十岁的Beta说对方可爱是不是个会惹人高兴的夸赞。

“那些药只能保证我对吸入的气体没有感觉，简单来说就是起到欺骗大脑的作用，就是……”Mendez眼睛朝上看了看，手也跟着指了指自己的脑袋，“你知道的，我们看到了什么、闻到了什么全取决于我们的大脑。”

“哦……”Solo机械地回应，要么就是他疯了，要么就是眼前的Beta很可爱是客观事实，因为他开始愈发想对Mendez说这顶毛线帽戴在你头上真的真的很可爱所以我能亲你一口吗？

“但皮肤对过敏源的反应是不受大脑控制的，”Mendez扭头又看了眼专心聆听的Solo，只好继续解释他穿戴这么多“保护罩”缘于他不想泛出一身的疹子后在无法及时涂药的情况下不停挠痒痒，那对红袜队的比赛来说是多么不尊重的举动啊：

“那是最直接的生理反应，好在现在是深秋，否则我还真不确定自己能不能坐在这儿看球。”

“哦……”

等等？

他刚才是不是说了过敏源这个词？

“什么过敏源？”Solo的表情登时严肃起来，他摊开空无一物的手掌，没有巧克力，没有咖啡，没有花生，什么都没有，“你还对什么过敏？”

“呃……”半边脸被遮起来的Mendez成功掩饰掉了那个意识到自己说错话的自责表情，不管怎么说，对一个请你看你心爱的球队比赛的同事直接说出“操他妈的你到今天还不清楚我对你过敏吗”这种话实在太粗鲁太不近人情——哪怕他早在三个月以前、就想对这位信息素每时每刻都浓到熏人的Alpha这么说了：

“……可能是礼花之类的，我猜，总之就……以防万一嘛。” 

Mendez用眼睛挤出一个笑，不无勉强地补充。如临大敌般的Solo这才又回复放松的状态，重新直勾勾地盯住了Mendez基本没露出什么五官的侧脸。

“我怎么不知道兰利还研发过这种药？”

Solo晃了晃手里贴着“单向控制剂”标签的玻璃小药瓶，那里面淡黄色的药片跟着发出细小的碰撞声，“竟然连Alpha都有。”

他把亲自弄来的那十几粒药翻来覆去得看，怎么也不理解这种抑制大脑对信息素产生反应的药剂到底有什么意义，药物组的同事反复叮嘱的“Alpha及Omega服药后七十二小时内多见嗜睡、头痛、晕眩或耳鸣等副作用”更是验证了他的想法：这些违背人类属性本身的药剂当然会有这种副作用，信息素是他们每个人独一无二的名片，即使是二十一世纪，也仍有人把信息素互相契合这种古老的传说视为寻找到灵魂伴侣的最佳方式，各大特工组织里那些特殊情况下必须抑制信息素的药已经够让他不齿了，现在竟然还能用手段让他们对整个世界的信息素都不会产生任何反应？！

不过好在，这其中唯一让Solo稍感安慰的是Beta因为对信息素的低敏感度，所以相对的副作用也会大量减轻。

“知道了又能怎么样？”Gaby不耐烦地合上手中书，从上了飞机开始，Solo举着药瓶的絮絮叨叨已经持续二十分钟以上了，“你认为你能让Tony Mendez每天出门前吞上一把药只为了能和你单独相处吗？”

“事实是他愿意为了我吃这种药，”Solo把玻璃瓶攥在手心，嘴边浮现出的得意笑容还残留着从球场带回来的美好记忆，“两周后的球赛我们还会一起去看，那时我们应该已经从老挝回来了。”

“他是为了红袜队吃的药，不是为了你。”鉴于头等舱还有其他旅客，为了忍住提高音量的欲望，Gaby不得不重重拍了下左手边的一条胳膊，“天呐，你们这些Alpha到底什么时候才可以清醒一点？”

“别扫射我。”从头到尾都安静坐在边上专心吃布丁的Illya搓了搓手臂后将双手高高举过了头顶，“我一个字都没说过。”

“那不重要，重要的是这证明了只要他想，我和他完全有办法能够好好相处。”

Gaby和Illya因这话交换了一个眼神，那代表他们在考虑同样一件事：是该继续如往常一样无情敲打Solo、还是由他沉浸在自以为是的幻想中，毕竟到目前为止，他们都相信Mendez总会让Solo体会到那个残酷的真相。

“而我，有的是办法让他‘想’跟我继续相处下去，我能感觉得出来，他对我也有着不小的兴趣和好感……”

最后，Illya选择戴上耳塞继续吃剩下的布丁，欲言又止的Gaby则只是摇了摇头，而后解开安全带去了洗手间。


	2. Chapter 2

在以前——至少是在认识Tony Mendez以前，Solo从来没有体验过这么稳定的生活。被五国联合通缉的那段岁月自不必说，虽然那时候的联合抓捕不至于让他狼狈到疲于奔命、但怎么说也占用了他不少本该用来消遣娱乐的时间，那是很可惜的一件事，因为那时他可是个正当青春精力旺盛的Alpha；而在被CIA正式抓捕又达成约定后，光是和精于算计的Sanders周旋就耗费了他不少精力，倒不是在这些掣肘之下他就不能再做做他将终身热爱的文物生意了，只是他可以用来好好享受人生的时间总不是那么充裕。诚然，其后Waverly这号人物的出现让他又找到了一个全新的突破口：Sanders对他的钳制少了、U.N.C.L.E又能给予足够的自由度，可以说直到三年前，他才开始真的有机会能在闲暇时安安心心玩乐（只要不是在美国境内）。Solo和那些心动过的男男女女总不会保持太久的关系，无关属性或是其他诸如因特工身份所限这样的借口，Solo对自己不愿也不想被困于任何一段固定关系的想法十分坦然。他接受爱慕者的追求，主动出击的次数也不少，他没有固定住所，以致于能够在高级酒店、安全屋、机场以及各种执行任务的地点维持坚固的四点一线、对他来说就已经算是相当有规律的生活了。

如今这一切正在变得大有不同。一旦为U.N.C.L.E执行的短期任务结束，他就会回到兰利而不是像以前那样去某几个适合非法文物流通的城市拜访一下老朋友；他会按照Sanders的要求每天准时去中情局大楼报道，哪怕Sanders并没有什么具体的工作交给他；他可以在会议上露个面混个脸熟，之后在总部大楼晃悠一下，交些朋友，接着再以几杯咖啡或是一顿牛排的代价更进一步地了解和Tony Mendez有关的一切。他开始习惯于挑Mendez必然会在办公室待着而不是奔波于各个会议室的时机进去打个招呼、并在对方打第五个喷嚏前悠然离开，眼下又适逢NFL常规赛，所以但凡有红袜队的场次，他们就会提前一天在机场碰头、为了心爱的——Mendez心爱的球队直飞比赛城市，结束后，他们回来，等待下一场激动人心的比赛。一周一周，如是循坏。

“我以前总认为这种生活会非常枯燥，”风迎面吹来，身边的Mendez打了个哆嗦，Solo则依旧身姿挺拔地行进着，他们正要走向比赛场地，但比起接下来的喧嚣吵闹，Solo更喜欢和Mendez这样单独聊天的时光，不管是Mendez倾听的姿态还是他对自己呈现出的包容，都让他无比享受这样的对话：

“我是说，工作，休息，看球，难得放松完后继续工作，回家，看球……这样的生活。”

“现在呢？”Mendez把口罩往上提了提，仅仅因为冷而不是因为Solo的信息素——有意或是无意的，这位天生有着与众不同信息素的Alpha在和他平静对话时似乎正在一改他的常见作风并将自己的信息素维持在一个相对稳定的状态，就算吃了控制剂无法用感知判断，Mendez敏感的皮肤也告知了他这个事实，“看起来你改变想法了？”

“不，现在我知道这样的生活确实很枯燥。”Solo接着说道，不同于那些为了一夜纵情才侃侃而谈的花言巧语，在这个Beta面前坦诚自己似乎是自然而然就被他习惯了的事：

“奇怪的是，这并不会让我产生想要逃离这种生活的想法，倒是在被通缉时，我偶尔想过我是否该和随便某个国家达成和解，好让那种看起来没个尽头的逃亡生涯尽快结束。对我来说目前的状况大约是子弹会让人厌烦，但冗长的晨间报告却不会——我知道很多人正和我相反，他们讨厌这种平凡枯燥的生活，幻想着总有一天抛开一切经历一场奇幻冒险。”

Solo说完后，静静听完的Mendez才扭头看向他，出于某些他不想声张的秘密，大多数时候，他都认为自己和这个Alpha相处时非自愿地处于一种紧绷而僵硬的状态，但现在，他看着同样望向他的眼睛里因寒风变得莫名深邃的蓝色，意识到其实大多数时候，他们之间的气氛并没可怕到那个地步。 

“枯燥也有枯燥的魅力，就像有人一生都流连于变幻莫测的刺激，也有人生来就向往平淡。” Solo会在不经意间对着他剖开内心，而每一次他这么做，Mendez都会回以加倍的真诚，“没有哪种生活方式是完美的，好在其中总有一种会更适合你，我很高兴你喜欢现在的生活，我是说……为你高兴。”

“为我高兴？”Solo突然快步跑到了Mendez前头、接着他转过了身开始面向Mendez倒着走，“为什么？因为我请你看红袜队的比赛？”

“因为我把你当成我的朋友。”

Mendez稍停了停脚步，令Solo诧异的是，Mendez竟然为了这句话扯下了口罩、像是要以此展示自己对待这句话有多么郑重。他往下瞥了瞥，意外地发现Mendez正循着自己的脚步——也就是他每往后退一步、Mendez就会精确地踩住那段空隙以至于两个人的步调是如此和谐。Solo的后脑勺在这当下仿佛被狠狠敲了一下，有一个洪亮的声音在他耳边响起，如果不抓住这个机会步步紧逼你还算什么能迷倒半座城市的Alpha？

“可我从来没把你当成朋友。”他倏地停下来后精准地抓住了差点撞上他的Mendez的肩膀，他将手掌扣在对方的双肩之上，强迫两个人的视线没有任何错开，“我一直以为我和你可以超越朋友关系。”

Mendez再一次顿住了，但他并不是呆在那儿发愣或是怎么，他只是咳嗽了一声后用不轻不重的声音淡淡说了句：

“……我们快迟到了。”

风停住了，Solo的手被拨开了，而他那从未遭到过拒绝的暧昧笑容也一同凝固了，与此同时，如同片刻之前什么都没发生过的Mendez平静地绕开Solo、头也不回地往体育场的方向快步走去。

Solo一向喜欢优秀的人，他知道Tony Mendez是位智慧过人的Beta，他在各方面的优异都注定了他就是那种会和Solo相互吸引的同一类人，而这么聪明的男人，怎么可能会看不懂自己这几个月来所做的种种代表着什么意思？正因为Solo坚信自己的这番见解，才会让他持之以恒地在Mendez身上下了越来越多的功夫，因为他相信Mendez完全能看透自己的动机，既然他都明白，那么他一定会对自己的主动出击有所准备；当然，也正因为他太笃信自己的见解，才会让他在Mendez做出那种堂皇却仍旧故作镇定的反应后苦思冥想了许久：

“我觉得这是一次策划已久的欲擒故纵。” 简而言之，Solo得出的结论就是能够解释一切的“我遇到了和自己旗鼓相当的情场高手”，“Tony Mendez一定很擅长这种手段。”

“……你看他像是你说的那种人吗？”

Gaby做出个无奈的表情，考虑之后委婉地接话道。她第一次见识到Solo百般拒绝承认失败后再自我打气的模样，从她的角度看，Tony Mendez确实可被称之为Solo口中“可敬的对手”（哪怕Mendez对这个头衔一点兴趣都没有）：这个Beta是她自认识Solo以来、唯一一个能在长达半年的时间内占据他们百分之八十聊天时间的中心人物。她知道Solo很投入——而且即将越来越投入，这让她最初看好戏的幸灾乐祸正在一点点消失。大抵是因为她在Solo每一次详实的讲述过后、也渐渐开始希望自己的好伙伴这回罕见的认真能得到一些好的结果，这导致她并没有开门见山地直接戳痛Solo的内心。更何况，不管她说的话多么像锋利的针，那个针尖也刺不破Solo为了麻痹自己而制造出的保护层。 

“你这是在质疑我对他的了解程度？”Solo的语调里是明明白白的不屑，“在我和他走得这么近之后？” 

“你以为这里只有你和Mendez走得近？”Gaby还是因为Alpha的态度没忍住狠狠瞪了他一眼，“别忘了我已经和他合作过不下十次了。”

Solo不以为然地笑了一声，那轻蔑的气音明晃晃地表达着“那又怎么样”，这让Gaby立刻决定姑且把她不被重视的善良放到一边，她以为Solo能察觉到其实同为Beta的她才是三个人中和Mendez相处得最融洽、融洽到对方早就向她诉诸了不少难以启齿的烦恼与秘密的地步，但很显然，Solo就连在到底谁和Tony Mendez最亲近这件事上的认知都离谱得可怕：

“你知道从第二次合作开始，之后但凡我们碰面、他都会给我带礼物吗？”

“什么？！”Solo突地坐直了，他放下手里的酒杯，目光警惕性地聚集在原本看似心不在焉和他聊天的Gaby身上，要不是Illya并不在房间里，他应该已经因为Solo对自己的伴侣发出的、具有强烈攻击性的信息素和这个Alpha扭打成一团了。

“几乎每一次任务结束后，我们都会在分别前通宵喝酒，说起来，你了解Mendez的酒量吗？”Gaby停了停，又故作惊讶地说，“啊……我忘了你还没机会和他一起喝过一杯酒，毕竟他一见到你就打喷嚏不是吗？”

Gaby以得胜者的姿态透露着她和Mendez相处的细枝末节，在炫耀性反击的同时，她其实更希望这能刺激Solo好好审视他和Mendez之间的问题到底出在哪里，要不是有红袜队做Solo的最佳后援，他根本就不该拥有不屑Gaby的机会。

Solo果然不说话了。Gaby知道自己连“你是不是从来都没有清楚问过Mendez为什么一见到你就打喷嚏”或是“其实你有没有想过为什么他从来不主动联系你”这样的问题，因为Mendez早就向她抱怨过，若是Solo一早就贴心且知趣的问出口（“正常人明明都会问的”——这是Mendez的原话），他或许就不会在自己的偏执中越陷越深了。

“最近这症状好很多了。”

思索了一阵的Solo蹩眉说道。

那是因为他吃了药，而吃药无法解决问题的根源。Gaby很想以此延续自己的气势，然而在看到Solo骤然的沉默后，她的天平又开始往Solo身上倾斜了：

“我听说这个赛季所有赛程都结束了。”但本质上来说，Gaby不应当搅和进Solo和Mendez之间，于是她放弃了继续让Solo认清现实转而试探性地问：

“那之后你打算怎么做？”

还能怎么做？

Solo想，他碰见了一个在他表明立场后还能那么若无其事就此离开的人；不仅如此，他没向Gaby透露的是，从那天结束之后到今天为止，他从Mendez那儿得到过的回应不过只有寥寥一句：

“本赛季结束了。”

那下个赛季呢？下下个呢？无论赛程每年做出什么改变，常规赛总是一个赛季复一个赛季、不会因为任何事中断举办，Solo以前不知道这种可靠的稳定原来会那么讨人喜欢。而生平头一次，他甚至幻想也许自己和这个Beta也可以走入这样始终如一的稳定关系。

不甘于纠缠于没有结果的问题，Solo回兰利的当天就在停车场逮住了Mendez。他在Mendez刚准备打方向盘转出停车位之前捧着一个精致的纸盒、突地伫立在Mendez的车头前给了他一个扎实的惊吓。

“Solo？！”

Mendez压抑下怒火大喊了一声，这已经是他礼貌的极限了，换做别人这么突然堵在他的车前，他恐怕早就摔开车门好好教训一下不顾自身安危的肇事者了。

“我只是想把这份礼物送给你，”Solo在Mendez停稳车后走到了驾驶座旁，等Mendez摇下了车窗，Solo把纸盒朝里递了进去，“我想我低估了得到它的难度，所以花的时间也比我想象得久。”

Mendez下意识认为Solo并不仅仅在说他手中的礼物，但他不想去判断这句话是不是在影射什么，他尽可能放缓呼吸的频率迅速接过盒子，等打开盖子，一定密密麻麻布满签名的棒球帽赫然出现在Mendez眼球。

“半数以上的队员签名都集齐了，”Solo没有进一步的举动，他站在车边，用手指了指那顶被Mendez拿起的、印有红袜队标志的帽子，Mendez眼神里的喜悦和他第一次给Mendez送门票时大同小异，“包括你最喜欢的四分卫。”

“你是怎么弄到的？”Mendez的口气比起诧异听来更像是为难，“我是说，这很难……”

“下个赛季呢？”

不等Mendez说完，Solo便没头没尾地问道。

“……嗯？”

“你说这个赛季结束了，但总还会有下个赛季。”Solo把手臂摆在车顶，上半身又克制不住地朝Mendez倾去，“我的意思是只要你乐意，我们可以一起看完每一个赛季的比赛，下个赛季的，下下个，未来十年二十年的……你明白我的意思吗？”

鼻头及时发痒的Mendez半真半假地及时打了个喷嚏。

“那个……帽子……”他朝远离Solo的位置别扭地斜过身体，重新装好了棒球帽的纸盒则被原封不动地递出窗外，“我就不要了。”

“你不喜欢红袜队了？”

Solo没接，不仅没接，他还毫无预兆地一把拉开Mendez的车门弓着身体将头探了进来。他擅长咄咄逼人，他也总能让自己的咄咄逼人维持在让他人无法反感的程度……

“就算世界毁灭我也永远支持红袜队！”

但Mendez用直接把Solo大力推出去的动作证明了他一直都是Solo遇到过的唯一的“异类”。一向温和低调的Beta吼得很大声——至少远超他此前和Solo说话的平均音量，紧接着匆匆忙忙跨出车外的时候，做事总是不紧不慢井井有条的他他也因连续的两个喷嚏踉跄了一下：

“那为什么要……”Solo想去扶Mendez，伸出的手却被Mendez拍开了。

这完全不是Solo设想中的、两人该有的第一次正式肢体接触。

“因为我不想再让你继续误会下去。”纸盒被掀翻在两人脚边，他们谁也无暇去在意，“我想清楚地让你知道我们根本就不是什么同一类人，恰恰相反，我和你从头到尾都是互相排斥的两个人，承认吧Solo，你明明就更喜欢洋基队，你在我面前夸过他们十七次！”

“相互排斥？我和你？为什么？就因为我夸了洋基队？”Solo回问得比Mendez说那一大串时还要急切，他把手从西装裤袋里放进去又拿出来、又放进去拿出来，他局促地回想一分钟前的字字句句以确认没听错哪怕一个字：

“你说我和你相互排斥？我们明明一起看完了红袜队一整个赛季的……”

“那是为了红袜队。”Mendez没有解释更多了，需要解释吗？在五大洲的特工结构都享有盛名的精英特工Napoleon Solo需要他解释更多吗？

“抱歉，Solo。”Mendez深吸一口气，压下了又一个会破坏气氛的喷嚏：

“我以为你早就知道我对你过敏。不是对Alpha这一整个群体过敏，我就只是单单对你过敏。”

Mendez说得镇定而流畅，那缘于他在小半年间反复的酝酿，他原本以为只要Solo足够知趣，他就可以让这个彼此尴尬的时刻永不到来，但偏偏，偏偏Solo总和他的希望背道而驰，而这不过是促使他忘记偶尔的心动并愈发确定他们从头到脚都处在两个相斥的世界。

——我对你过敏。

Solo的脚被定在了Mendez驱车离开的那个位置，他一遍又一遍地咀嚼着这句话，品味不出任何可让他逃避的其他意思。就算以前他能找出千种理由万种借口、不停用自己曾在陌生的国度仅凭信息素就影响了半座城市的人来安慰自己，如今，剩余的理性也不允许他再这么做了。

Tony Mendez对Napoelon Solo且唯独对Napoleon Solo过敏。

无形的骄傲在崩塌这个有形且具象的过程中发出清晰刺耳的声音时，怔在那儿一动都动不了的Solo一遍遍地在心中质问自己，他到底是为什么，为什么……

为什么要夸见鬼的洋基队呢？


	3. Chapter 3

“最近怎么样？”心理医生和Mendez同时放下咖啡杯，她看向大部分视线投向脚背无意识走着神的Mendez，试图将他重新引导回谈话中，“还有在靠近过敏源时出现什么强烈的不适症状吗？”

“这个倒没有。”Mendez回过了神，他摇摇头，为自己在面对医生时的不专心感到抱歉，“我有段时间没见他了。”

自那日在停车场离开后，Mendez有将近一个月的时间没再见到Solo了。他不会刻意去打听Solo的消息，可就算他不打听，他发现自己也总能在不经意间听到“Solo”这个名字。他记得有一次是在挤满人的电梯里，他在最角落的位置听到从电梯门前走过的同事向Sanders打听为什么最近没见到Solo；还有一次是在几个部门联合会议的休息间隙，他在明明一片吵闹、兵荒马乱塞满了想喘口气的CIA特工们的茶水间清晰地听到了又有人小声问了同样的问题；最诡异的一次是在总部大楼旁的咖啡店，他正在苦恼该从剩下的三明治品种中购买哪个、就听见不远处有人带着惊喜喊了句“Solo”，等他循声望去时，却只看到一个还算面善的同事对着一位身高体型都和Solo相近的Alpha说着抱歉——是挺像Solo的，这是Mendez当时的想法，他和Solo一样穿着精致修身的高定西装，发型打理得一丝不苟，只从背后远远看过去，也难怪会让别人认错。Mendez对Solo在兰利的好人缘有一定的了解，很少有强势的Alpha能把性格在旁人面前打磨得这么圆滑、也很少有人能把不正经的油腔滑调处理得讨人喜欢，但Solo两者都到了，这是他与生俱来的天赋——如同他的信息素一样，他不奇怪为何处处都有惦记Napoleon Solo的人，可总是被他撞见，是不是也太诡异了？他尽可能地不去想这一系列的古怪，但不幸的是，Solo的信息素带有的那种特殊辛香气味还是在他想到Solo的时候跟着一起唤醒了Mendez的记忆。

而这免不了让Mendez轻轻打了个喷嚏。

“看来上一阶段的治疗并没有得到什么显著成效。”心理医生扶扶眼镜，“我猜你这个喷嚏一定仍然是因为想到了那个Alpha。”

“是的，”Mendez接过医生递来的纸巾，他擦了擦鼻头，为了良好的治疗效果保持着一贯的诚实，“我也不明白这是为什么。”

Mendez稍有些自责地看向了对面的心理医生，这位女性Omega已近中年，Mendez每次看见她总能感受到亲切和放松，现在，她正在把她难免的失望很好地隐藏进和蔼的表情中，Mendez一方面为她的专业感到舒心，一方面又更加为自己大脑的“不配合”感到沮丧。理论上来说，只要不见到Solo，他就可以从源头上解决这种由心理因素产生的相干性过敏症状。但事与愿违——仿佛和Solo有关的一切都是那么的事与愿违，在他认为自己干脆利落地理清了他和Solo的误会之后，他因想到Solo而打出的喷嚏数量却比他见到Solo而打出的喷嚏数量更多了。

“你是指仍旧不明白为什么会想到他就打喷嚏、还是指在和他不见面的情况下开始不断想到他？”医生循循善诱地问下去，这几乎是句废话，在她第一次和Mendez见面时就通过长长的四个小时对话彻底了解了这位Beta所患有的、罕见的心理障碍。让他和“过敏源”避免接触显然是最好的方式——这一点Mendez自己也赞同，只是他们谁也没想到这个症状在Mendez贯彻执行了最佳方案后依然没有得到他们所期望的结果。

“不断想到他。”Mendez肯定了医生的猜想，他把纸巾在手里捏成一团承认道，“我想这是因为我对他多少有点歉疚。”

如果不是他和Solo之间刚好被这样本不该出现的意外牵绊着，至少他能和Solo成为很好的朋友，也许他们有机会一起参与CIA或是U.N.C.L.E的任务，他们在很多事上有着相同的见解，他可以和Solo讨论任何事，因为Solo永远会让他们的对话维持在有趣的基调上。他相信接触过Solo的所有人都会明白这个Alpha对于自己的空前自信是值得谅解的——就连总在言语上对Solo挑刺的Gaby和Illya也掩饰不住对Solo的欣赏。在万千种巧合中，Mendez自己也曾为Solo恰好就是那个让他度过人生最黑暗一日的、信息素的主人这种巧合唏嘘不已。

“这是另一种形式的心理负担。”医生解释，又觉得这不必解释，因为Mendez对于自身的情况有着明确的认知，很多时候她能为Mendez做的、只是成为一个必要的倾听者，“一旦交集深入，由此产生的各种情感联系就无法避免了。”

“是啊……”Mendez轻轻点头，有点像自言自语般说道，“从我第一次在机场怀疑他就是那个信息素拥有者时我就该避免更多交集的。”

简而言之，他可以更早用残酷的事实拒绝Solo，也许那会让Solo膨胀的自信一时受到小小打击，但整体来说，它只会成为这个Alpha人生中一小段可以被忽略的插曲。他没有问过自己为什么没那么做，好在面前的医生也没有追问下去。

“除了我、你的上司、以及和你提过的那位女性朋友之外，我猜你仍然没有和其他朋友聊起过那件往事？”她巧妙地转移了话题方向，适时提点，Mendez简直为此充满感激，“我想你应该继续接受我的建议，当你能够不把这件事当成难以提及的‘人生污点’，你才能通过慢慢释放心理负担来减轻这件事对你产生的影响。”

Mendez回忆起他初次向Gaby提及往事时的心情，忽略掉始终让他难以启齿的那种难堪、当他试着把那当成一个烦恼而不是可悲的尴尬经历，其实掀开一个让他困扰的秘密还算是个不错的体验。当然，他也时常会想，假如Solo没有出现在他面前，这些事压根都不会成为什么“秘密”，更不需要他在邀请Illya单独喝酒之前都要再三鼓起勇气。

“你真的对Solo过敏？”Illya瞪大了眼睛，为这个Mendez第一次向他吐露的信息感到无比惊讶，他不可置信地用手使力压了压Mendez的肩膀，“很长一段时间我都以为那只是你用来委婉表达不喜欢Solo的方式，我还听Solo炫耀过说，整个中情局的人都以为你们两个有暧昧关系，就连我也开始误会这会不会是你和他之前的特殊……情趣。”

“拜托……”Mendez忍不住扶了把额头，之前他只是单纯地认为他和Solo没有任何足以被人误会的关系，既然没有，那他也就没有对谁解释的必要。现在他却不得不反思，是否有太多的情况都是因为他想当然的“没关系”所以才会一步步发展至此。他不能责怪其他人无稽的联想，人们的想法自然是有据可循的，从Solo频繁地出现在他们眼前开始，他们就能嗅到这个Alpha摆在阳光下的意图。至于Mendez，他虽然慢热温和，却并不是一个会稀里糊涂就允许谁靠近的Beta，即使在Beta中，他也是最中立、最有原则的那一类人，再加上这么多年来的工作影响，他绝不会轻易被一副好皮囊或是诱人的信息素蛊惑。这一系列的论证最终只能让同样缜密的特工们理解为：Mendez对Solo也有好感。

“这不能怪我，”Illya摆摆手以示无辜，“后期你们看起来相处得很融洽。”

“我说过了，我是为了红袜队。”

Mendez小声辩驳完后动了动嘴，Illya瞅向他嗫喏的唇，善解人意地和他碰了碰杯，通常他和Mendez的单独小酌会安排在任务结束之后（还得是在Gaby不在当地的情况下），像今天这样在任务开始前Mendez主动提出喝一杯还是头一遭，Illya不会不明白Mendez是想和他聊些什么：

“不准备告诉我原因吗？”Illya斜过身体更好地面对Mendez，一个天生对信息素感知较弱的Beta对某个Alpha的信息素过敏确实是他闻所未闻的事，但他此刻会感兴趣的原因。仅仅是出于双方当事人都是他的朋友：

“为什么只对Solo过敏的原因？”

“该从哪儿说起呢……”

Mendez又抿了口酒，即使已经讲述过两遍了，Mendez还是花了点时间把前因后果细细捋了一遍：

“我在四年前远赴哈萨克斯坦执行过一个秘密任务，当时兰利需要我从那儿救出被绑架的两名卧底，同时要确认他们是否有泄露什么机密信息。” 为了让Illya能听得更明白，Mendez没漏下一丝具体的细节：“那时为了安全，我到了当地后使用了中情局开发中的一种药剂，它和那些控制剂是一样的原理，欺骗大脑、诱发出用以混淆属性的荷尔蒙，为了符合当时出入境的身份，我把自己伪装成了一个……Omega。”

“在当地后援的配合下，任务还算顺利，救出卧底后，我带着他们在萨马拉停留并等待新的身份生效。那时我们所在的安全屋附近有一个酒吧。那是当地最热闹的酒吧之一了，那两个可怜的家伙兴许是被关在地下室虐待太久了，他们像疯了一样渴望外面的世界——也或许有创伤后遗症作祟，要么就是他们也受那些药剂的副作用变得不那么好控制了……总之，他们反反复复地问我能不能去酒吧喝一杯，就喝一杯。”

“于是我想，好啊，就喝一杯，反正我们都是Beta，我们还有可以用的药，在当地也有分部可以提供紧急援助，我们早就脱离了来自中东的追捕，那么多有利条件……我是说，那么多借口……” Mendez的眉毛往眉心中间拢了拢，即使时隔这么久，他仍旧为当时自己的心软后悔——就算是为了任务的周全，他也不该一时松懈做出那个决定的：“所以，在离开这个地狱前喝一杯有什么关系呢？如果这能让他们两个得到一些抚慰，能让我们的神经都不那么紧绷，那我们就去喝一杯。”

“我们伪装了一下，出了门，等我们顺利进入酒吧甚至还没来得及点我们喜欢的酒，一股浓烈度前所未有的特殊气味就蔓延在整个空间了。”Mendez停下来梳理了一下，向认真聆听的Illya问道，“我前面有没有提到我服用的药剂是‘开发中’的？”

“提过了。”Illya迅速回答，从他听到“萨马拉”开始，他就嗅出了一丝不详的端倪，“我记得。”

“好的。”Mendez又喝了口酒，如同喘了口气一样，“‘开发中’意味着药剂的不稳定和特殊性，可它的副作用排查已经进入最后阶段了，你知道的，谁能想到，想到……”

“想到在那种信息素和药物的共同作用下，我竟然拥有了真正的、Omeg才会拥有的生理反应。”

Illya有所克制的吃惊和Mendez深呼吸后的苦笑相得益彰，每一次再提起这些，Mendez仍旧对当时的窘迫心有余悸，比如他是怎么因为突如其来的头晕和心跳加速直接从椅子上摔了下去；比如等他发现他的症状和Omega热潮时的症状一模一样时、已经湿透的裤裆让他根本无暇思考这有多荒谬……

“我跌跌撞撞冲出酒吧后，才发现那是……真正意义上的，骚乱，”Mnedez不想把一个Alpha的信息素比作什么奇异的生化武器，可如果非要做个比喻，Mendez觉得这种说法也不算不合适，“因为就连试图控制局面的警方也渐渐失控了。”

“更严重的在于，当我事后回想起来，甚至没有人有心思在当下找出让大家都变得不正常的气味来源在哪，各种各样的信息素混杂在空气中，人们变得不安、激动、暴躁，随处可见的都是因为过于亢奋而扭打成一团的人们，你分不清那群人的属性，但Alpha们……你知道的，Omega发情的预兆是让Alpha理智断线的绝佳催化剂，而在当时药剂的影响下，我是一个Omega，我和我救出来的两名同事，都成了Omega。”

让一个Beta被动体验Omega的人生已经够让他焦头烂额了，在与自己身体的异常反应做对抗的同时，他还得担心和他走散的两名同事是否会因此遇到威胁。不过很快，他也没有任何心力去担心这些了，光是甩掉紧追着他跑的那些Alpha他就必须付出全部的体力和精力（同时他还得忍受不属于他的情潮给他的身体带来的各种难堪反应），每当他甩掉上一个想靠在看似安全的角落喘口气，总有下一个会从犄角旮旯冒出来。所有人都意识到情况不对，然而所有人都在那诡异的信息素催化之下忍受着他们无法改变的狂欢。

“你看过丧尸电影吗？”Mendez的幽默感中带着些许对人类天性的自嘲，“我觉得那些从巷子里扑出来追我的Alpha很像丧尸，但你知道，这不能怪他们，我到现在都记得有一个Alpha一边对我紧追不舍一边却用当地的语言不停对我喊‘抱歉我也不知道我是怎么了’，而他说这话的时候，我们正好一前一后经过一群拿着碎裂的酒瓶踩在车顶上奋力挥舞大喊自己要拯救地球的人们。”

听到这里的Illya捂着嘴咳嗽了声，Mendez见状把纸巾递了过去，

“你可以笑，没关系。”Mendez淡淡笑了笑，“我知道这画面光是想想就很好笑。”

“我可不会那么想。”作为Gaby挚爱的伴侣，Illya果不其然和Gaby给出了一模一样的反应，他皱着眉，神情严肃，“这听起来太糟糕了。”

“是啊……”当他终于联系上当地的后援、借由他们找到另两位不那么幸运、被Alpha袭击了的同事，清醒过来的他被巨大的自责裹挟时也这么说了句：

“不能更糟糕了。”

这个世界上，处处追求完美的不止Napoleon Solo一人。也许Mendez可以不修边幅到任由头发和胡子疯长，但他无法接受本该由他完成的任务出现任何的纰漏，在他设计的每一场救援任务中，他是必须确保所有任务顺利进行的唯一负责人，也许他可以接受O'Donnell无数次的宽慰去相信如果Solo那天不在萨马拉因遇袭而失控、他们去酒吧喝一杯真的也、没什么大不了的。也或许，他更该相信命运有时就是这么玄妙到匪夷所思，当他终于决定看淡特工生涯中让他最印象深刻的一个任务，那个Alpha却又带着能让他回想起种种自责、羞耻、无助等负面情绪的信息素重新出现在他的人生中。

“你从第一次正式看到Solo开始就知道他是那晚造成轰动的那个Alpha了吧？”

“我求证过，但中情局没有任何关于Solo曾在萨马拉引起过骚乱或是相关任务记录。”为了严谨，Mendez当然也曾苦苦搜寻过，“直到Gaby向我提起Solo总是炫耀的‘萨马拉之夜’，听起来，他似乎把那个当成了人生巅峰。”

“看来我对他总是提起萨马拉的光荣事迹那么反感是有原因的。”Illya拿胳膊碰了碰Mendez的，“可这确实是个谁也不想碰到的……意外。”

作为一个Beta特工能碰上这种离奇事件的几率远远低于特工每年的死亡率，Illya差点想说这恐怕是上帝的作弄，也或者这只是在帮助Mendez合理地规避Solo？他们俩能成为一对像他和Gaby这样的好伴侣么？Illya觉得，任谁听到这个问题，都会果决地摇摇脑袋连说三个“不”才会罢休。

“按照医生的解释，那些类过敏的症状都是大脑做出的防御机制，是我的大脑在警告我必须要远离Solo的信息素，”Mendez说到这儿，还是没忍住下意识的轻叹，“简单来说，他作为Alpha最大的成功、却是我人生中……最不堪回首的失败。”

无关他喜欢洋基队还是红袜队，无关他是不是一个前半生轨迹和自己截然相反的Alpha，他们之间，就只是从最开始因为一个阴差阳错的意外而注定互相排斥。惋惜吗？当然有。但在此之前，Mendez付出了远超他想象的时间和耐心去确认了Solo并不会为任何人任何事而学会抑制自己的信息素、哪怕是那么一点也不行，从和Gaby的谈话中、从他与Solo相处的点点滴滴中，他都会时不时提醒自己正视这件事。

“那你们还真是……”Illya的半边脸抽了抽，有所保留的语气里有不少错杂：

“真是很不合适啊。”

Mendez对Illya这番客观的评价无以作答，他默默把酒吞下去，抿着嘴对Illya扯出了以个似笑非笑的无奈表情。

“我恨洋基队。”

Solo放下空了的酒杯，正经过他面前的酒保立刻又帮他满上了，Waverly扭头看向又一次把酒杯举到嘴边的下属，眼神里不无客观的同情：

“据我所知你明明很欣赏洋基队。”他没在打趣，尽管这位英国绅士说话的腔调在Solo听来不论何时都很想打趣。因为他自己也一样。

“从现在开始，我恨洋基队。”Solo把酒杯高高举过头顶，宛如宣誓，“我恨洋基队——”

如果不是身处对能让美国举国沸腾的赛事兴趣缺缺的伦敦，Waverly一定会警告Solo让他立马闭嘴以免惹到不知坐在哪个角落的、洋基队的球迷。

“何必要违背你自己的本意？”等正处于半醉半醒之中的Solo如此嘶吼完好几声后，Waverly才略显冷漠地说，在他得知Mendez为了和Solo看橄榄球而吃了不少控制剂的时候，他也是这么劝导Mendez的，直到Mendez和他解释他这么做的动机重点在“红袜队”而非“Napoleon Solo”，Waverly才半信半疑地结束他作为临时上司越界的关怀。

“你欣赏洋基队这件事，是你再怎么假装自己热爱红袜队也无法隐藏的事实。”

从繁忙行程中抽出半个夜晚特地来陪Solo喝酒的Waverly倒不是善心大发突然想做Solo的心理导师，只是作为U.N.C.L.E的负责人，他有必要关心自己手下最出色的美国特工起伏不定的心理状况。这段时间以来，Solo的情绪明显地再变得消极，这对于有大把任务想要交付的Waverly来说可不是件好事。

“不，我现在是真的恨洋基队。”Solo强调道——也可能是他心知肚明地在抗拒Waverly那套“互相排斥的人无法永远假装成互相吸引”的理论，尽管，对于认定不管何种属性都要坚持自我的他来说，这套理论其实就是他所一直秉持的作风，Beta为了不受Alpha的影响去吃药也不见得是他赞同的，他只是……

他只是当时太沉湎于和Mendez来之不易的亲近了。

“当然，我也不喜欢红袜队。”

“我知道。”对Napoleon Solo有所了解的人哪个不知道他这几个月的处心积虑是什么？他开始接触他以前压根提不起兴趣的橄榄球，费尽心思拜托各色人物只为收集一顶签了足够多名字的棒球帽；他不再热衷于散漫的消遣，把回兰利看作了任务结束后的头等大事，包括他在内的所有人原本都该为Solo的改变感到欣慰的，可偏偏，促使他改变的人是看到他就不停打喷嚏的Tony Mendez。

“你只是喜欢Mendez。”

“对，我只是喜欢——”

过量的酒精让Solo的脑袋昏昏沉沉，他跟着Waverly像陈述一个早就被全世界认可的真相那样脱口而出，直到那个名字滑到嘴边，Solo才猛然恢复清醒般顿住了，有太多的画面跟着这名字一起浮现，而定格在最后的，是那个Beta怒气冲冲关上车门疾驰离开的画面：

“Tony Mendez。”

Solo想，这绝不仅仅是一场普通的追求失败，否则它所带来的打击怎么会让自己整个胸腔都充斥着酸胀的苦涩？他明明应当将这和一场竞拍一样一视同仁，最坏的结果无非就是他错失了某件垂涎已久的文物，你看，价值连城的艺术品有那么多，它们散落在世界各地，错过了一件有什么关系，他总有办法短时间内就会瞄准下一个……

“但Mendez只有一个。”

Alpha被这凭空冒出来的声音吓到了，他猝不及防地跳下高脚椅，在Waverly疑惑的视线中紧张地环顾四周，直到Waverly关切的询问在他耳边响起，他努力不想被这声音蛊惑，因为这会让他如同失去理智一样将他视作生命般重要的、身为Alpha的骄傲和尊严暂且放到一边，而他越抗拒，他就越会意识到那是他即使耿耿于怀也不愿投降的心声：

就算Tony Mendez对他过敏也只对他过敏、那也是唯一能让他念念不忘的仅此一个。

“Waverly，你知道……”Solo搓了把脸，突然沉着地对着Waverly问道：

“你知道哪儿可以弄到那种抑制Alpha信息素的药剂吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

Solo于深夜头一次按响了Mendez家的门铃，就第一次登门拜访来说，选在这个时间点空手而来显然既不礼貌也不明智，但Solo信心十足地等着Mendez打开他面前这扇门，于他而言，Mendez真正打开的，绝对不止是眼前这扇看得见摸得着的屏障。

他最后整理了一遍袖口和下摆，精神抖擞地等待着能让他振奋的动静。

门果不其然在两分钟后拉开了。

“怎么了？”

Mendez甚至略过了“你怎么知道我住哪儿”这种可有可无的问题，他一手扶着门框、一手支住门把手，这散漫的姿态看起来很闲适，但他身上穿着完好的正装无疑在告诉Solo、他同样也在等待着某个人的到来。

“还有半个小时。”Solo抬起手腕转了转，昂贵手表上的指针正好又跳动过一个节点，“再过半个小时，控制剂的药效就会过去了。”

“那我更不会邀请你进来坐了。”Mendez笑着扬了扬眉毛，在Solo到访之前，其实他们也才分开两个小时不到，那之前他们正式共进了晚餐，所有的一切都和一个月前没太大差别，直到暂时分别前，两个人的言谈举止都还很自然，而仅仅是几十分钟过后，Mendez敏感地察觉到围绕着他们的空气都莫名暧昧了起来：

“你应该知道控制剂的副作用之一是在药效过去后的一段时间内，受荷尔蒙自我调节的影响，信息素有可能会释放得比平时更多。”

“这恰好是我邀请你一起散步的理由，”Solo侧身让Mendez看了眼安安静静的社区，“有户外的空气参与稀释，我想你会好受一点。”

Mendez倒是不害怕再次直面Solo的信息素，不过……

“半夜散步？这就是你想出来的方法？”

Solo被这个总是温温柔柔的Beta佯装出来的尖锐逗笑了，见他还是那样一动不动地堵在门口，Solo干脆跨上前去拉过了他的手将他从门里拽了出来。

“走吧？”他圈住Mendez的手腕，忍住了就此向下滑去对方的掌心并顺势牵住这只手的冲动，至于踉跄站住的Mendez，视野里只剩被Solo一气呵成带上的门：

“……我没有带钥匙。”站定后的Mendez瞪了Solo一眼才留心到他的手，他蜷了蜷手指，却没打算挣开。或者是这肢体接触意外地让人心动，也或者只是他觉得在他这个年纪，任何不合时宜的推拒都会显得做作，总之思索着的他把眼神从下往上移的时候、撞上了Solo若有所思的目光。

再然后，他的五根手指都被Solo紧紧扣住了。

“我住的套房很大。”Solo使了使力，把Mendez拉到了贴近身边的位置，“床也很大。”

“这就……有点太快了。”

Mendez还没来得及表现出应有的羞赧，Solo就用一记大笑打乱了Mendez的浮想：

“我开玩笑的。别忘了，我很会开锁。”

像是被戳中了什么秘密的Mendez当机立断用脚尖问候了Solo的小腿，Solo微笑着接受了调侃Mendez的惩罚。那之后两个人都默契地保持了一段时间的安静，他们以相同的步调并肩在街边漫步，这种恰到好处的沉默从来不会让彼此难堪，这是最适合Mendez审视自己的好机会，而在Solo再次开口前，Mendez第无数次确定自己做出了对的选择：

“你猜我的信息素回来之后会发生什么？”

Solo问这话的时候偏过头去看Mendez的侧脸，稀疏光线下被胡子遮住下巴的半张脸孔显得格外柔和：

“这哪需要猜，你会看到一个不停打喷嚏的我，这是唯一会发生的事。”

“不见得。”Solo眯了眯眼睛，“因为我正考虑是否要在那时试着亲吻你。”

两个人扣在一起的手因Mendez突然刹住的脚步脱开了，他再一次露出受惊的神情，前方的Solo也就此停下脚步。他们在临近深夜十一点的街边一前一后互相望着，站得更前面一些的Solo侧转着半个身体，笑眯眯地肯定着Mendez的惊诧：

“怎么？你认为我不敢那样做？”

Mendez“哈”了一声，以此证明他对这个Alpha行动派的果敢作风不敢抱有丝毫怀疑。

“我会躲开。”Mendez恢复了镇定，“然后接着打喷嚏。”

“你不会躲开的。”

“我当然会。”面对Solo戏谑之下的斩钉截铁，Mendez一本正经地站得更直了，“否则恐怕我的口水就会通过最不雅的方式喷到你的脸上了。”

Solo愣了一秒后，将手拍在胸前大声笑了出来：

“如果我说我不介意呢？”Solo重新站到了Mendez的正对面，眼底调笑的意味更浓。

“我介意。”

“那我更要这么做了。”Solo不依不饶地凑近过去，两只手也轻轻搭上了Mendez的胳膊以防他逃离，“这样以后你再闻到我的信息素，就会想起索吻失败的我有多失落、以及你喷到我脸上的口水有多滑稽了。”

“……为什么我非要想起这些？” Mendez后倾了一下身体，他撇着一边的嘴角，不乐意地抱怨道，“如果说要改变定义，难道……难道一个像闹剧一样的吻会比一个完美的吻更好？”

他和Solo之间的亲密行为一定要因为该死的过敏变得那么糟糕吗？Mendez想，他和Solo之间漫长的周旋已经够曲折了，他实在不希望他们日后还要上演更多的诙谐戏码，而这，正是他想要直面Solo信息素的最大原因。克服一个成疾已久的心理障碍当然不是仅靠他自己一朝一夕间就能做到的，但只要这个闯进他世界的Alpha继续像现在这样蛮横地箍着他不给他逃避的机会，那么那些困难，也就不再那么难以跨越了。

“我不知道你想要的‘完美’的吻到底是什么样的。”Solo着重强调了一遍后把鼻尖凑上去贴住Mendez的，他们的呼吸一起一伏地交换，而属于Mendez的气息，就这么细腻地填补了Solo心底的渴望：

“不如在你还没开始打喷嚏的时候，我们先演习一下怎么样？”


	5. 番外

Mendez是伴着走道上的脚步声醒来的。实际上鞋底踩过地毯的声音轻到几不可闻，不过Mendez依然在Solo经过卧室门时睁开了眼睛。他耷拉着半开半合的惺忪眼皮又往被子下拱拱，并不打算立刻起床。经过卧室的脚步声没再回来，卧室外那条走道的尽头是浴室，穿过走道则可以绕进厨房，仅凭零星的声音来判断，Mendez大概可以想象出披着浴袍的Solo正在把冰箱里挑出来的食材一一往厨房里搬，在那之前他一定是空腹完成了超过三十分钟的运动、然后洗了个澡将自己收拾得神清气爽后才着手置办早餐。等再过个十来分钟、当咖啡的香气从门缝溜进卧室，Solo便会及时充当人形叫醒器，把总是因睡得太晚而起床困难的Mendez从床上揪下来、也或者是又和他一起滚进床里。Mendez的生物钟花了两个月来适应这种早起时的固定流程，于是Mendez在Solo掀开他的被子之前先行醒过来的次数也多了起来。

这么算起来……Mendez想到这儿望了眼床头的钟，尽管它还在尽职尽责地工作着，但Mendez已经很少再会去注意它。这个他之前依赖了好几年的闹钟在他这儿也已经失去作用整两个月了，想到这里，Mendez莫名地因为被冷落的小物件感到了些许抱歉，不过这种晨起时才会有的多愁善感没能持续太久，咖啡的香气就和Solo的叫醒服务一起准时闯入：

“我怀疑你没有我已经起不了床了。”Solo弯起右腿跪在床沿后一把扯开了Mendez掖到了下巴的被子，他浑然天成的骄傲得意洋洋地和他的信息素一起侵入了Mendez周围的空气，这致使Mendez鼻尖发痒——他现在当然不会一闻到Solo的信息素就联想到那个可怕的夜晚继而浑身难受了，但大脑和身体的共同转变依然是个漫长的过程，好在他在接受被Solo入侵的过程中发现，享受和这个Alpha肢体接触比抗拒肢体接触其实有用得多。他把手搭到脸上的手而后使劲搓了搓鼻头，只是那个喷嚏刚被压回去，另一条腿也跨上了床的Solo直接倾身下来咬住了他的下唇：

“我更喜欢你把喷嚏打出来，”Solo严严实实地压着Mendez不说、还伸手捏了捏Mendez的鼻子，“至少这证明我的信息素对你仍有着不小的影响力。”

身强力壮的Alpha压在他的身上，语气含混着不满和警告，Mendez只得叹了口气。他对Solo的信息素日渐免疫这件事带给他的是各种积极的情绪，然而相比起来，另一当事人Solo的反应却微妙得多，以前那个一看到他又打喷嚏就开始唉声叹气的Alpha、如今却会在看到他忍住喷嚏时紧锁眉头一脸不悦。Mendez没弄明白Solo这是怎么了，他也不想在这个美好的晨间时光去探究这个完全可以放到之后再谈的问题，所以他一脸无辜地眨巴了两下眼睛：

“我饿了。”因为干渴的缘故，Mendez低哑的声音听起来柔柔腻腻的。就算没有信息素傍身，聪明的Beta仍旧在这几个月里逐渐掌握了各种能让Alpha无可奈何的路数，他仰起脸、拿胡子去蹭了蹭Solo刮得干干净净的下巴：“早安。”

“下次用一个喷嚏代替早安怎么样？”Solo不依不饶地捏了捏Mendez的鼻子，像是恨不得能立刻把那个喷嚏逼回来，“当然了，两个更好。”

“都听……”Mendez把Solo的手拨开，又讨好性地主动吻了吻他的脸颊，“你的。”

Solo笑了一声，这才心满意足地从Mendez身上爬起来，浴袍的系带因为刚刚的动作散落，所以当Solo敞着浴袍站起来时，跟着一起爬起来的Mendez也就顺着多看了两眼这个Alpha前胸和下腹上健硕的肌肉。在承认它们赏心悦目的同时，Mendez又免不了想抱怨它们实在太硬了，每一次Solo压着他，那些硬梆梆的肌肉总能撞到他的肋骨、让他过后身体各处都疲惫酸痛。如今他再闻到Solo的信息素，脑子里最先反射出的场景便是这些越来越令他羞于启齿的事，这导致他最后一次见心理医生时，根本没法诚实地把他脑子里联想到的画面描述出来，也是直到那次为止，医生才宣布如无紧急状况，他可以正式结束他的疗程了。Mendez不想因为这个被一众朋友戏称的“医学上的奇迹”就去歌颂爱情有多伟大，作为理性感性总是维持在中立的平衡点、并且年纪离中年仅有一步之遥的Beta，他才不会再对“爱情”这种虚无缥缈的情感抱有盲目崇拜，不过当他每天踏出卧室就能立刻喝到Solo煮好的、糖奶配比都相当绝妙的咖啡，他还是能切身体会到“爱情”本身的神秘和奇妙。

因为爱情改变的不仅仅是他对于Solo的信息素会产生的反应。他明朗的生活状态，他的私人空间（为了让Mendez能够在更自如的环境中适应Solo的信息素，包括心理医生在内的所有知情者都认为让Solo搬过来比让Solo在兰利一掷千金购置一处新房产要好得多），乃至于他的起居作息都因为另外一个曾经被他拒于千里之外的Alpha从此变得翻天覆地。

整体来说，他和Solo的同居生活开展得相当顺利，他们之间没产生太大摩擦的磨合全部依托于Solo的面面俱到和Mendez的迁就，Mendez不介意Solo用一种过于蛮横的方式来纠正他生活中的坏习惯，比如熬夜、抽烟、饮食不规律等等，他愿意为Solo做出改变，就像Solo为他做的那样。比起争吵，他们都更喜欢用坐下来好好聊聊的方式解决，实际上Mendez起初也很惊讶Solo总是能压住性子和他好好沟通——似乎这个脾气不那么受控的Alpha遇到了总是心平气和的Beta以后、性格也被连带着影响了。于是大多数时候，这间屋子里的气氛总是保持在一种轻松而甜腻的基调上。而直到今天早上之前，Mendez并没有察觉到自己有必要好好重视Solo对他即将完全治愈的相干性过敏所抱持的、愈发奇怪的态度。

“你不觉得此时此刻的我有哪里不太一样吗？”

这是一个不用那么匆忙的工作日，会议被安排在了比平时例会晚一小时的时间，Mendez又比预计早起了半个小时，所以Mendez在这个早晨有充分的时间可以慢条斯理地享用一顿惬意的早餐，于是他翻着报纸、啃着吐司、漫不经心地对提问者回答了一句：

“没有吧。”

Solo闻言立刻抽走了Mendez正在翻阅的报纸，当Mendez好奇地抬头看过去，对面Alpha脸上挂着的神情体现出的严肃程度仿若一分钟后就会有一颗巨大的彗星撞上地球：

“你真的闻不到？”

“呃……”

“信息素！”Solo拍案而起时发出的碰撞声宛如彗星和地球还是不可避免地碰撞了，壮烈，宏大，并且猝不及防：

“你难道没有发现它正在变得浓烈吗？”

“啊……我当然闻到了，”他怎么会闻不到，那股凛冽的松香淡淡萦绕在他的周围，而难以言喻的安心取代了以前的种种过敏反应，Solo身上那股与他如影随形的气味已经开始熟悉到不值得被Mendez特别注意了，Mendez咬着唇想了又想，还是决定坦然地表达自己的疑惑，“但事实上……我甚至不明白你这个问题的用意何在。”

“你就一点都不想打喷嚏？”

“你希望我不停打喷嚏？”然后几个月来的相处变成了无用功，他们之中总有一个人得吃几颗药、否则Mendez就得像以前一样躲Solo得远远的？

Mendez脱口而出的反问代表他真的被Solo搞糊涂了，他放下手边的所有东西、重新端坐后终于以一种认真的态度投入了对话：

“我以为你会为我的过敏彻底痊愈感到高兴呢。”

半个月前，Solo也是这样以为的，但现在，他必须诚实地对一头雾水的Mendez说出连他都难以接受的事实：

“不，”Alpha自暴自弃般把自己抛进椅子，颇为丧气地说道：

“一点也不。”

“我也不知道自己为什么一点都高兴不起来。”

从Solo手中丢出的花生壳正中五步开外垃圾桶，Gaby瞟了Solo一眼，也跟着丢了一颗：

“我们都以为你会为这事高兴到搞个声势浩大的派对呢。”

以Solo的作风，大张旗鼓把朋友们聚到一起只为炫耀自己和Mendez的甜蜜爱情这种事不是做不出来。Mendez病愈确实本该是件让Solo欣喜若狂的好事，至少大半个月前Solo还在对“Mendez不会再对我的信息素过敏”这个必然会到来的结果充满期待。他参与到Mendez的治疗和生活中并确确实实地靠自己拔掉了Mendez的病根这种挑战足以让他充满成就感，与此同时，Mendez和他的相处之中不会再存在任何阻碍，Mendez的病愈在那时几乎预示着一段新生活的开始——并且这种生活还将持续很久很久，也许直到Solo的生命结束时才会跟着终结。

至少Solo自己是这样认为的。

“我原本真的有过这个计划。”Solo干笑一声，扭头去看Gaby，“然而不久前的一天我突然明白过来，如果Mendez闻到我的信息素不会再打喷嚏或是不在出现其他的过敏症状，那就意味着他对我的信息素不会再有任何反应，也就是说，我的信息素对他来说，和其他随便哪个Alpha的信息素没有任何区别。”

实际上Gaby听不出这有什么不对劲的，因为这才是正常的发展。要不是几年前阴差阳错的牵绊，Solo对于Mendez来说本来就只是个普通人类——对Mendez这样的人而言，属性压根无法成为某个人身上的特定标签，他不会在意对方的信息素是不是能迷倒半座城市的人，也不会在意对方是不是比常人更健壮、更敏捷，Tony Mendez眼里的Napoleon Solo只会是个男人、同事、或是其他什么。在Gaby看来，Solo和Mendez无非是闹了一场令人哭笑不得的乌龙后重新踏上了既不离奇也足够平等的正轨而已。

“所以……？”不过面对这会儿看起来心事极重的Solo，Gaby还是谨慎地选择了不要过多发表自己的意见。

“所以我对Mendez而言不再是独一无二的了！”Solo把手中抓着的一把花生都甩在桌面上，他的信息素猛然爆发出来，看起来闻起来都已经处于抓狂边缘：

“更重要的是我没法标记他！”这件事已然成为了Solo心中的一颗定时炸弹并且时时刻刻发出刺耳的警报声，“其他的Alpha都是怎么和Beta恋爱的？无法标记，又没有信息素的联结，那些Alpha该怎么确定——”

好吧，Gaby想。这就是症结所在了。

Solo的话还没说完，Gaby便把越说越激动的Solo按回了椅子里，她翻了个无奈的白眼后抬起了左手，她将手背朝向Solo、至关重要的无名指则冲着Solo动了动，她尽可能地让Solo注意到了那圈低调的钻戒投射进Solo眼里的光。尽管她知道结婚并不是消解Solo心结的方法，但她清楚此时此刻无论她在Solo面前摆出多少道理、都无法抵消这个Alpha血液中流淌的占有欲所引发的种种恐慌——因为Solo现在所表现出的焦虑，她早就在Illya身上见过了：

“别误会，我不是要你立刻就向Mendez求婚。”因为这显然会吓坏那个才刚刚开始享受恋爱的Beta，Gaby转了转戒指，对Solo一时语塞的震惊感到好笑，“我只是想告诉你，人类世界中，爱情的存在可不是只能靠标记来证明的。”

显然是“必须标记才等于拥有”这套陈旧迂腐的理论在Alpha群体中流传太久、才会导致这帮Alpha一旦遇上了不是Omega的真爱就开始手足无措，要不是Gaby深知这种时期的Alpha有多烦人，她其实也会觉得被不安绑架的Alpha其实还……挺可爱的。

“这并不能解决任何问题。”果然Solo按照Gaby预想中那样近似哀嚎地回应道。在这之前Solo花了几秒来想象Mendez为他戴上戒指的样子，那画面令人向往且极具诱惑力、而且Solo确定这场景几年后一定会发生。但回到眼下，他仍旧挣扎在自己的信息素不再会让Mendez有反应这个地狱中：

“你体会不到我的落差，”他拨开桌子上的花生壳，将脑袋搁了上去，“其实一直以来，我都为只有我的信息素能让Mendez产生这么大的反应而感到骄傲。”

这种神来之笔一般的缘分，在全世界万千人口中，偏偏是这个对信息素最不敏感的Beta会被他的信息素刺激到……难道他不该为此骄傲吗？

“你们这些Alpha啊——”Gaby拿起一颗花生丢到Solo的头上，翻出了那句她就快说腻的老生常谈：

“到底什么时候才能成熟一点。”

Gaby的问题自然得不到解答，正如Mendez的满腹疑问得不到解答一样。他头一次在冗长的例会中止不住地走神。他绞尽脑汁都弄不懂Solo到底怎么了：在那天他说完他一点也不高兴以后，他们的早餐便在沉默中结束了，那之后两个人照常上班，临下班时，Solo又被Waverly紧急召唤到了曼哈顿。他们保持着正常的联系，Solo在视讯中短信中和他的交流都没太大异样，然而就算隔着遥远的距离，Mendez还是体察到了Solo压抑的坏情绪。他倒是一点也不介意放低姿态去哄一哄这个“喜怒无常”的年轻Alpha，但问题在于，他实在摸不透该从哪儿入手。

“你的过敏不是基本好了吗？”

O'Donnell叉了一大块Mendez碟子里的牛肉放到自己面前后又给Mendez补了几块蛋白，整个办公室都知道Solo最近在督促Mendez减脂，而Mendez也配合到已经两周没吃汉堡，作为他的老友，O'Donnell没理由不为这种羡煞旁人的感人爱情多出一份力。

“是啊……”Mendez嚼着生菜，又隐隐为自己没头没尾的抱怨感到些许抱歉，因为他和Solo并没有产生实质性的裂痕，那么O'Donnell也就没有做情感垃圾回收桶的义务，“忘了我刚刚说的吧，别在意，我没事。”

“你现在这样子可不像没事，”O'Donnell瞄了眼垂着头的Mendez，哪怕和三天前对比，O'Donnell都能看出来Mendez一定是遇到了棘手的麻烦：

“不会是……”他咳了一声后压低声音凑近了Mendez：“不会是那方面不和谐吧？？”

没等Mendez慢了半拍的眼睛完全瞪圆，O'Donnell又一脸了然地继续说道：

“我和我妻子的之前的婚姻危机就是因为这个，这没什么可奇怪的，百分之九十的已婚人士会因为性生活不和谐引发感情破裂，这是每个人的人生路上都必须面对的问题。当然，除非他真的是彻头彻尾的独身主义。”O'Donnell煞有介事地说完，又想到了什么：

“不过你和Solo才交往多久？应该不至于……”

也许和上司聊一聊私人话题也是恋爱后的必经历程之一？虽说这是个新奇的体验，不过这其中涉及到的尺度和界限还是让Mendez一下子适应不来：

“不，不是因为那个。” Mendez尽可能地咽下了尴尬后否认，“……肯定不是。”

其实他自己也不得不给这句话加个犹豫不定的问号，而作为全中情局和他相处时间最久的老朋友，O'Donnell当然也听出来了：

“你的口气听起来好像不怎么肯定。”O'Donnell摇摇头，他勾了勾手指，让Mendez把耳朵凑了过来：

“我的建议是，好好回想一下你们上一次的过程，然后找找哪儿出了问题。如果没法好好谈谈，那就干脆多来几次。”

O'Donnell一副婚姻学者的姿态语重心长地拍拍Mendez的肩，语毕他还不忘调侃了一下Mendez有口难言的表情，俨然在说他们的年龄都放在这儿了，直面这种事儿没什么可窘迫的。Mendez原本觉得上床和沟通这两件事儿完全可以分开处理，不过当他独自在餐厅呆坐了十分钟后，消化完毕的沙拉和O'Donnell的提议一起说服了他：以现在这种Solo并不愿意告诉他到底哪儿出问题的情况来看，搞不好把这两件事混为一谈才是唯一的解决之道。

自Mendez认识Solo以来，此前几十年人生中从未尝试过的新鲜体验呈几何倍数地递增着，这种前所未有的新奇总是会伴着同样让Mendez难以描述的错杂一起降临，同居如此、和上司聊私生活如此、替自己扩张……当然也是如此。

好吧，至少这没他想象中那么难受。Mendez安慰着自己，他深吸一口气，涂满润滑剂的手指又往里深入了一小节。他的技术比起Solo来差多了，更何况光是让他躺在浴缸里把两条腿架开、将自己摆成适合自亵的姿势就花费了他半个小时来做思想斗争。性从来不是Beta的必需品，或者说，连美味的调剂品都算不上。在和Solo正式交往以前，自慰和上床所带来的快感在他的人生中只占了微乎其微的比重。所以一方面，他对自己要不要主动用身体来取悦伴侣这件事心存质疑，另一方面，好奇心又让他多少有些跃跃欲试。

大概那个Alpha，打开了太多扇他从未推开过的大门。

这么想着的同时，Mendez一鼓作气将中指完全推入了甬道，半勃的阴茎跟着这举动弹跳了一下，强行破入的感觉让Mendez咬紧下唇轻喘了好一会儿才缓过来。这一点也不好受，但要是和Alpha那根怪物直接插进去的感受相比，Mendez觉得给自己开拓时冰凉艰涩的疼痛根本不值一提。

他让那根手指在后穴里安静地待了会儿，不打算再做任何动作，也许他现在轻轻搅弄一下都能为自己带来一丝用以缓释的快感，不过他得说，他更希望这部分能由Solo来完成。他闭上眼睛，发现自己分外想念Solo在做爱时总是不怀好意的吮吻和低声细语的哄弄，他想念那具壮实的躯体趴伏在他的两腿间把他顶得头晕目眩、而不是只能像现在这样空落落地大张着腿让微张的小穴含住一根属于自己的手指。这种淫糜而寂寞的幻想让他的身体又热了一些，中指不受他控制一般猛地屈起又伸直，细碎低哑的闷哼从Mendez的喉咙口挤出的那瞬、Mendez自己都被吓了一跳。

“……真是疯了。”

Mendez长长地憋了一口气后将它和因得不到纾解产生的烦躁一起吐了出来。他强迫自己从这种过于依赖幻想的性欲中抽离，中指慢慢退了出来，取而代之的是Mendez一早准备好的、浸泡在润滑液中的自慰球。那颗粉嫩的、直径比手指粗上一倍的小玩意儿被直接塞进后穴时Mendez忍不住大叫了一声，很显然它卡到了肠道最浅处的某个敏感点上，Mendez在双腿打颤整个人就快完全滑进浴缸之前又狠心把它往里推了推。连接着球体的细线拖在外头，Mendez无法形容屁股里夹着颗自慰球的感觉，但他确实萌生出了另外一个大胆的想法：等下次不必再这么掐准时间等Solo回家的时候，他或许可以试着用它好好取悦自己一次。

他扶着浴缸边缘，小心翼翼地缓缓爬坐了起来，后头那一处成了他不敢大幅度动作的敏感禁地，他总觉得无论他做什么动作都会引发一种过电般的怪异感。Mendez打开花洒，用热水冲走了一部分越来越难压抑的焦躁，好在这奏效了，只不过当他冲完了澡僵硬着四肢行动不便地擦拭自己时，浴室外面另一个人踏入这座房子的动静又立刻让他的内心升腾起了另外一种全新的躁郁。他觉得他一分钟都等不下去了，摆在他面前只剩两种选择：要么他现在就把那颗折磨他的圆形小恶魔抽走，要么他立刻推开门告诉Solo自己做好了一切准备只等对方脱下裤子——

几秒的挣扎后他选择了后者。以不那么狼狈的方式。他披上浴袍，一手擦着头发一手扶着墙一小步一小步慢吞吞地“挪”到了客厅。去U.N.C.L.E位于曼哈顿的总部完成了一大堆书面文件的Solo比预计时间回来得要早，而Mendez只想为这种他正急需的巧合感谢上帝。

“刚洗完澡？”Solo丢开领带，迎上了靠住墙角后就没再走向他的Mendez，他习惯性接过Mendez手里的毛巾并将它按在了Mendez的脑袋上开始揉搓，“需要我做晚餐吗？”

“嗯……”Mendez干咽了一下喉咙，自己都觉得自己的声音不自然到腻人，“晚餐……不急。”

而感官灵敏的Alpha立刻就觉察出了Beta的不同，方方面面的。他认识的Tony Mendez说不上古板保守，但也绝对不是有情调到会穿着半遮半掩的浴袍主动求欢的人。在Solo的理解里，他更愿意把这归纳为Beta天生缺少名为浪漫的神经，也正因此，即使眼前的Mendez用愈发湿漉的眼神欲言又止地望向他，Solo也仍旧不觉得Mendez的反常是精心安排过后的刻意为之：

“怎么了？”Solo把毛巾放下只为腾出双手探进浴袍之中搂住Mendez，“看上去有话想和我说？”

“确实。”Mendez没去拉敞开了的浴袍，哪怕浴袍下的他正一丝不挂，“我们好好聊聊怎么样？”

“你想这样和我聊？现在？”Solo往后退开了点，一脸不可思议，是的，他注意到了，他的恋人披着浴袍赤条条地站在他的面前，他的视线集中、语调严肃到不自然，更重要的是，他那张总是波澜不惊的脸孔在Solo的手指贴上的皮肤时突然红到匪夷所思。

“是的，就现在。”Mendez斩钉截铁地说，他不仅没拨开Solo还扶在他腰间的手反而又挪动了一小步贴上了Solo的身体。他歪过头，将鼻子凑到Alpha的腺体附近用力嗅了嗅：

“我觉得这样聊会……比较好。”

先不说Mendez这举动到底有何含义，光是甚少主动的Mendez这么乖顺地倚到了他的身前并发出求欢的信号、也足以让Solo的脑子空白个几秒了：

“那等我先，嘿，等等——”但等他回过神来——尤其是当他的手绕到Mendez腰后不经意地下滑、却感受到一片湿润微凉的滑腻感时，他的耳朵里竟然发出一阵耳鸣般的断线音：

“你干了什么？”

Solo轻吼出来，他大抵能猜到，只是那个猜想给他带来的冲击让他不得不向当事人征得一个确切答案。

“什么‘什么’？”

逃避回答的Mendez干脆把头完全埋到了Solo的颈间，难堪和后悔这会儿全都堵在了他的心口，要不是Solo使力拥紧了他，他绝对会当场就躲回浴室亲手结束这可笑的“勾引”。

“还是我先把你的‘小尾巴’抽出来，然后你再好好和我说说你干了什么？”Solo嗤嗤笑着，指尖灵活地绕住了那根让他肾上腺素激增的细绳。噢，他的Mendez开始学坏了。他把手指探进已然湿滑的股缝里，忍不住去想象Mendez到底是如何把这颗小小的圆形球体塞进身体的。

“……就是你想的那样。”

Beta执意不肯抬起头来，打定主意逃避现实，Solo没勉强他，他调整着呼吸、把恨不得现在就用手指将Mendez操到高潮的邪恶念头勉力赶走：

“我不确定我们这回是否想法一致。”那根在Mendez股间试探着的手指离开了，Solo揉揉Mendez的头发，用尚算平稳的口气轻声问道：

“遥控器在哪儿？”

“没有。”Mendez咬了咬牙根，嘟嘟囔囔地，“……没有遥控器。”

Solo被呛着了，再一次的！如果说一分钟前Mendez带给他的惊喜还不至于让他变成被原始欲望支配的野兽，但现在他所得到的信息足够他抛开一切顾虑了。什么自制什么会弄疼Mendez统统都该去见鬼，他确信他的Beta正等着他失控和发疯呢。他就应该剥下Mendez的浴袍、揪着的头发掐住他的腰、抱着他一起撞开卧室的门然后野蛮地把他甩到床上！

他也确实这么干了。他毫无负罪感地看着被丢到床上后边吃力痛呼边费劲想要翻身爬起来的Mendez，觉得自己正在变得邪恶。但这不能怪他，Solo理直气壮地为自己开脱，这都是Tony Mendez的错。绝对是。

“所以它的作用就是被你含着，直到我这个真正的主人回来？”

Solo又扯住那根绳，他并没有覆身压住Mendez，因为Mendez留给他的这个“机关”足够他掌控大局了。眼见Mendez果然胡乱抓着床单想撑起手臂却又不敢有其他大动作，Solo便重重地掐了把Mendez的臀肉。他知道这会带来何种反应，而Mendez的身体也的确在抽搐了一下后老实了下来。事实上Mendez身体做出的每一个小动作，都会让那颗自慰球在他的身体里增添多一分的存在感。心理上起初的排斥消融在身体完全被打开的悸动中，这让他不介意Solo被诱发的粗暴，有那么几个软弱的刹那他几乎想开口乞求Solo立刻就插进来，填满他。然而他始终说不出口，所以他哼唧了一声，进退两难的局面让他的声音听起来委屈极了：

“我可是为了你，”Mendez越不想接受自己的内心渴望和Solo交欢的呼声，他的语气听起来就越楚楚可怜，“你却要这么对待我……”

“嗯。”Solo勾起嘴角，回答得极为冷漠，“别忘了是谁把我逼成了一个没有同情心的野兽。”

自作自受。

自慰球被倏地从后穴里抽出时，止不住颤抖起来的Mendez脑子里只剩这种鲜明的悔恨，“噗呲”的水声则让他的羞耻膨胀了好几倍，他埋着脸，根本没有多余的心力去担心用力掰开他臀瓣的Solo又打算做什么。

直到Solo软滑的舌头探进他湿热的小穴，Mendez一片混乱的脑袋才发生了另一场惊天动地的雪崩。他屏住呼吸，整个人都像是被砸下来的雪球冻住了，他感受不到自己的心跳和燥热，所剩无几的感知功能全部被用来感受那个正被Solo含着并细细舔吮着的蜜穴所带起的一波波情潮。那根灵巧的舌头一时在穴口的嫩肉上打转，一时又钻到蜜穴里不停地往深处够，他似乎还听到了隐隐约约的吞咽声，如同Solo正在享用一份融化了的冰淇淋，Mendez不知道Solo在品尝什么，又在流连什么，他明明不是那种拥有香甜气息的Omega，这个Alpha想从他身上得到什么？

Mendez的意识逐渐在无解的疑问中模糊，他哀切地急促呜咽起来，因为绷直的脚尖和微微痉挛的小腹把他卷进了高潮来临之前的风浪。他不该是那么轻易就被情欲操控的性格，但他还是一次又一次落败于Solo的高超技巧之下。Mendez的瞳孔在唯一能发出的一声恳求中微微扩大，再怎么知道这有多丢脸，他还是在Solo重重吮住他的嫩穴时、不可避免地抽动着射出了精液。

“……你……满意了。” Mendez缺氧般急喘着，一动也不想动，Solo太懂得怎么折磨他，微凉的精液把他的小腹和床单弄得一片狼藉，他不想现在就翻身面对自己的窘迫，因为在此之前，是他亲手为这既甜蜜又苦痛的酷刑提供了水到渠成的铺垫：

“我们现在可以……”他又喘了好一会儿才平静下来，听到背后传来皮带搭扣被解开的动静，Mendez还是在不可预知的危险再次到来之前努力翻了个身：“……聊聊了吗？”

他抬起脖颈、终于看清Solo那对透蓝双眼里燃烧着的狂热了。这全是因他而起，他理应为自己对Alpha的吸引力如此强大感到自豪。只不过现在，这种虚荣被高潮后的疲惫和未知的恐惧彻底淹没了。

“你是从哪里看出来我满意的？”

Solo擦走上嘴唇沾着的体液，忿忿的语气明显在表达他确实为自己能用舌头就把Mendez操射感到骄傲、但他对Mendez这么轻易就投降的表现很不满意。他那根顶在裤裆里让他苦不堪言的阴茎还没来得及被解放出来，Mendez就已经一副疲惫不堪没了兴致的样子，他的恋人不仅没表扬自己、没感谢自己，他竟然还端着那张公式化的脸孔要求和他“谈谈”？！这对因为担心失去而辗转反侧了好几天的他公平吗？——Solo蹬到早该被撕碎的裤子，在Mendez还没来得及为那根蹦出来的怪物倒抽一口气时压了下去：

“我都这样了，你却只想和我聊聊？”Solo把Mendez的两条腿往外架开后胯部不安分地浅浅挺动了两下，又粗又硬的肉棒故意蹭在Mendez半软的阴茎上，按住Mendez肩膀的力道也在明确表达着不满：“你可真残忍。”

偌大一个罪名砸到他头上，Mendez简直要气到发笑，然而Solo连他的情绪都要接管似的、抢在Mendez酝酿出流畅的反驳之前扶住阴茎根部挤进了那个仍然湿润紧窄的甬道之中。肉刃借着滑腻的肠壁一鼓作气插到了最深，Mendez原本就所剩无几的力气瞬间无影无踪。他闭紧眼睛，四肢反射性地扑腾了几下后彻底在Alpha满足的低吼声中软了下来。Solo探头去轻舔Mendez眨动的睫毛——确切地说是舔走Beta眼角沁出的那些晶莹。如果不是身下一刻不停地猛力挺动让Mendez抿紧了唇发不出声音，Mendez还真的以为Solo这不合时宜的温柔代表着他对自己留有一丝疼惜。Solo的操弄堪称暴力，但对Mendez来说更可怕的是他的身体在自觉地迎合，那个柔嫩放松的穴口紧咬着在他屁股里进进出出的肉棒，仿佛在声嘶力竭地乞求那根阴茎和自己紧紧黏连。Mendez偶尔溢出口的抽泣徒劳无用，因为他必须承认被Solo的老二撑满的内壁反馈给他的是至高无比的舒爽。

“Solo！”Mendez的语言世界里可供他叫喊出的似乎只剩这个名字了，他哭求道，“Solo……”

Solo一点也不在乎Mendez混在断续呻吟里的呼喊有什么目的。他让肉柱短暂地撤离后单手托高了Mendez的腰臀，另一只作恶的手挤进臀缝之中肆无忌惮地摸了一把。只被允许由他亵玩的那个入口淫液横流，又热又软，Solo的思维被“这远远不够”的声音绑架了，他把Mendez的腿架到肩上，总觉得只有这种完全让Mendez敞开脆弱处的姿势才能让他操到足够满意的深度，他窥探了几秒那个微微肿胀无助翕张起来的穴口，着了魔一样又朝里捅了进去。

Mendez因这更猛烈的插入僵着背脊挺了挺，就只是这样而已。他没有任何挣扎，他被“你属于这个Alpha、他有资格肆意享用你”这种堕落的想法蛊惑了，嗓子里挤出的细小哼声说不上到底是呻吟还是啜泣。他甚至不需要配合红着眼睛埋首狠操的Solo，他只需要把自己交出去、顺从身体感受自由地给予最诚实的反馈就好。下身那根阴茎的抽送杂乱无章，但Mendez模模糊糊地能从那律动中读出Solo的意图，他想要去到更深处去探寻什么、证明什么、或者是……

标记什么。

但Mendez管不了那么多了，他就快要在急速到来的高潮中窒息，那根又膨大了些的柱体用力地猛推着他，起伏的胸口上那颗发痒的乳粒被Alpha坏心眼地揉捏，突如其来的刺激导致Mendez的穴口反抗性地收紧，他开始扭动、哭喊，然而来自Solo的、更狠烈的抽插带着极具震慑力的不满，逼得肩颈阵阵刺痛的Mendez只能虚弱地承受着Alpha赐予他的一切……

伴随着失控的惊叫，抖动着小腹喷射出精液的Mendez彻底脱力了。他达到了快感的尽头，可Solo却远未满足，他固定住Mendez，再一次加快了速度。两个人的交合变成了一个人的宣泄，Mendez没有任何抱怨，他眯起水汪汪的眼睛，强迫自己别在Solo高潮前不争气地昏过去。Alpha因这低顺的屈服更加狂乱地顶弄，深一点，再深一点……

Solo低吼了一声，他掐住Mendez的腰，大股精液喷涌进Beta的肠道深处。即使Mendez已经昏昏沉沉地就快失去意识，他仍能感受到大量来自的精液正顺着两人相连的交合处争先恐后地溢出来，只是他太累了，他能给出的回应只有一声含混而轻柔的哼唧。对他来说无比漫长的射精结束之后，他才被Solo摆弄成了能舒服躺着的姿势。他头昏脑涨地安心闭起了眼睛，朦胧中不知怎么又想起了Solo并不喜欢自己在做爱结束后一声不吭倒头就睡过去——

这让他立刻被吓醒了。

“我以为你昏过去了。”

躺在他身侧的Solo拨开Mendez的刘海亲了亲他的额头，他笑眯眯地看着Mendez，脸上的笑意与刚才那几十分钟的疯狂相比简直判若两人。

“我就是昏过去了。”Mendez细长的气音听起来气呼呼的，他没否认他真的被操昏了这件事，他想让他的Alpha为自己做出的“丰功伟绩”骄傲一会儿，“你干的好事。”

Solo大笑着把Mendez搂了过来。

“那你是现在是想和我谈谈，还是想先睡觉？”

“谈谈。”Mendez尽可能简略地答道，他有气无力地把头枕在Solo横过来的胳膊上，决定今天不把他枕到手臂抽筋誓不罢休，“刚才你的信息素很浓烈，我闻到了。”

Solo轻嗯了一声，他正迷恋于将Mendez细软的头发缠绕到自己手指上这种幼稚的癖好。

“而我没打喷嚏。”虽然Mendez的声音又哑又软，但是问题却描述得相当清晰：

“这让你不高兴了吗？就像之前那段时间那样？”

“噢——”Solo没想到Mendez想谈的是自己的情绪问题，然后他才想起来他的恋人是个多么擅长直击要害的优秀专家：“刚才我忘记在意那个了。”

谁会在那么完美、狂放的性交中在意那个？Solo满脑子想的全是为什么这个Beta根本没有可用以诱惑他人的信息素、却仍然让自己迷恋到失去理智。

“那你为什么要不高兴？”

Solo沉默起来，他的手在Mendez的脑袋顶上漫无目的地划拉着，而Mendez能做的只是放轻呼吸、耐心等待。

“因为我觉得我对你不再具有影响力了。”Solo蹩住眉头，口气也变得万分忧郁，“如果我的信息素不会再让你打喷嚏，那我和其他的Alpha对你来说有什么区别？”

在经历过自尊被严重打击这种事后，对此种经验已然熟练不少的Solo诚实地交代了自己的忐忑。也可能是诚实过头了，所以比起立马爬起来痛骂Solo“难道你觉得我会允许随便什么Alpha把我操到眼泪汪汪？”，Mendez竟然只是在瞪圆眼睛之后哑然失笑。

“这是什么好笑的事吗？”Solo的大叫缘于他没想过Mendez竟然会因此发笑，他可是足足为这事失落惶恐了大半个月！这难道只能换来恋人的嘲笑吗？！

“难道不是？”Mendez仰头看向Solo的眼睛，没想到那蓝色因此跳动出了更多惆怅：

“我的信息素不能吸引你，我又不能标记你，我怎么知道你会不会随时离我而去？”

让另一个人知道自己有多着紧他不是Solo的作风，这意味着剖开自己、把软肋完完整整地交付出去。可他强大的自信注定会在爱上Mendez之后崩塌了。在偶尔独处的夜晚，他甚至怀疑自己为何能得到那个Beta的垂青，他害怕自己的幸运过早地用完以致于在他的后半生、他终将留不住他最想拥有的事物。

Mendez细细琢磨了一分钟后突然推开Solo坐了起来：

“所以你在遗憾我不是一个有腺体、有完整的生殖腔可以给你标记的Omega？”

他当然明白Solo绝不是这么想的，但显然他这样说会得到更好的效果。

“当然不！”Solo的神情果然变得慌张了，他几乎一秒间从靠躺变成了跪坐在Mendez面前。Alpha伸手去捧住Mendez 的脸，紧张地想要粉碎Mendez说出口的那个错误到荒谬的理论：

“我太害怕失去你只是因为我太爱你！”

Solo嘶吼式的表白让无尽的甜蜜顺着空气钻进了Mendez的肺里。

“如果你的信息素不再让我过敏，那你确实和其他Alpha没什么区别。”他把表情维持在正经的基调上，双手探在两人周围有目的地摸索着：

“你无非也就是特别到会让我把这玩意儿塞进自己的屁股，然后在被你操昏之后还要因为担心你的心情而活活吓醒！”

Mendez借着提高音量的时机，把找到的那颗粉色自慰球重重朝Solo丢了过去。实际他正为自己竟然让Solo如此不安感到抱歉，几十年来养成的淡然心性让他不懂得过于外露自己的感情，他一定是在太多方面都疏忽了Solo的感受才会让这个张扬狂妄的Alpha变得敏感多疑。但他不想让对话发展成两个人无休止地互相道歉、互相说服、互相安慰……

“我实在是……”Solo接住了那颗正好砸在他下巴上的球体，他愣怔了几秒后忍不住自己笑出了声：

“太蠢了。”

“你知道就好。”

Mendez气鼓鼓地盘腿坐下来，他的尾椎因过大的动作又泛上刺麻感，而这糟糕的感觉又即刻牵拉除了浑身各处的酸软，Mendez不甘心，可他又没什么可以讨公道的好办法，所以他看着傻笑的Solo，又伸直腿踢向了他的膝盖。

“操我的时候怎么没见你担心这些？”

Solo笑得说不出话了，他举起双手，做出了投降的姿势。听到Mendez又轻轻哼了一声后，他安抚性地摸摸Mendez的脚踝、赔着笑把Mendez重新拉回了他可以好好睡觉的位置。

“或许我们该为你的过敏痊愈开个派对。”

比起昏昏欲睡的Mendez，Solo毫无睡意，他正在心里列着一条长长的清单，计划的主角关于他和他的Beta。他想先从最容易实行的做起，至于最重要的那件，他现在有信心将它提上日程了。他绝对会为自己愚蠢的忧患意识做出深刻反省的，与此同时，他止不住地想要立刻帮Mendez筛选最适合他的、世界上最具象的“标记”。就算Mendez拒绝了，他也能想出一万种方法把这个Beta绑在自己身边让他无处可逃。

“随便吧……”

Mendez的额头贴在Solo的胸口，越来越浓厚的睡意让他答得极其敷衍。

“你在哪儿买的自慰球？”Solo亲亲Mendez的脸颊，假装漫不经心地把玩起了那颗粉色小玩具：“不如下次我买个带遥控器的跳蛋送给你？”

Mendez没有回应。其实他听得一清二楚，但他还是靠装睡躲过了回答。其实他很不能接受自己竟然有那么点儿喜欢Solo的提议。不过他眼下想到的更重要的事，就是明天碰见O'Donnell时，一定要严肃地告诉他自己和Solo的性生活没有任何问题。


End file.
